The Madness of Love
by phasha18
Summary: Liam's older sister is back in town after being away for years. She's been in an on/off relationship with Derek Hale since she was a teenager. Theo and Liam start seeing each other in a different light after they both end up in hospital for different reasons the day that Liam's sister returns. Neither Theo nor Liam realise that their siblings know each other. - AU
1. Chapter 01: Broken

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters from Teen Wolf they belong to their creator. I own Grace Dunbar and anything/anyone else you don't recognise._

 _ **Note:** For the purpose of this story Derek's age has been manipulated slightly to be older, Theo is his adopted brother; while Liam has an older sister who was also adopted. _

**_The Madness of Love_**

 _Set around 2013 - AU_

 **Chapter 01:** _Broken_

"Liam, what are you doing?" Grace Dunbar questioned as she sat down beside her younger brother and wrapped her arms around his shoulder. "Liam?" Grace had just returned from being posted in Texas and Colorado while she was a med student and intern.

"Go away Grace," Liam grumbled pulling away from his sister, she had a good grip on his shoulder so he didn't get far.

"Don't think that your IED is going to get you out of this," Grace sighed, pulling him back over to her and hugging him. "You know whatever it is you can tell me,"

"No I can't because you wouldn't understand," Liam muttered resting his head reluctantly on her shoulder as he returned the hug. "You haven't been home,"

"Hey, now that's not my fault. You know I had to go where they sent me," Grace told him as she gently pulled back from him and forced him to look at her. "And I'm home now,"

"I know...how long for?" Liam questioned, looking at her and then down at his leg.

"For a while, you going to come live with me while I am back?" Grace questioned, a small smile playing on her lips as she looked at him and then at his leg. "Hey, look I know you hate that I was away for so long but he hated it too,"

"Have you seen him since you've been home?" Liam asked, running a hand over his face before he leaned down to the floor and picked up his crutches.

"No, he's not back yet," Grace sighed, pausing before she continued. "You're not meant to be on that leg mister, can't believe dad let you come home,"

"Your brother didn't give me much choice," David Geyer said as he entered the house and heard the tail end of Grace talking to Liam.

"Hey dad," Grace smiled looking towards him as she purposely kicked Liam's crutches out of his reach.

"Grace, give those back to you brother," David sighed , he was used to the two of them fighting though they hadn't done it in a few years as Grace had been working as an ER doctor at one of the hospitals associated with the Army - though not necessarily an army physician.

"Dad," Grace scowled laughing before she stood up picking up the crutches and handing them back to Liam, who mumbled something incoherently. "Where's mom anyway?"

"Your mother is at your house, said that she wanted it to be perfect when you and your brother got there," David told replied before he walked through to the kitchen to get dinner started. "She should be here soon,"

Liam painfully and slowly made his way down the hall to his bedroom, he'd managed to throw a few items into his bag but the majority of them had landed on the floor and he couldn't get them without ending up staying on the floor. Grace had followed David into the kitchen, they had a bit to talk about as she was meant to be starting work at the Hospital in two days time.

"So what exactly is happening with me working where you work?" Grace questioned leaning against the kitchen counter watching as David moved about grabbing various items.

"You mostly dealt with severe trauma, like gun shots and missing limbs yes?" David said, it wasn't so much a question but rather a statement, Grace nodded waiting for him to speak again. "It will be quieter here, more car accidents and general accidents, mishaps,"

"Great, so no bombs, shrapnel or exceptionally gruesome things to deal with. Although this line of work does have that too if memory serves me correctly," Grace smirked, she remembered some of the things that she'd dealt with in a regular hospital. "It's not completely new to me,"

"I know, you just need to be prepared. I do believe they have you operating on Liam," David said, causing Grace to raise her eyebrow at him, wasn't that a conflict of interest?

"What? Do they know I'm his sister?" Grace questioned, surely the hospital had to know that Grace was Liam's older sister and David's step-daughter.

"Other than myself, you were the best equipped," David said as they heard a thump and some swearing coming from Liam's room. "Do you want to check on your brother and I'll finish up here," Grace nodded before making her way down the hall to her brother's room.

"Hey kiddo, you okay in there?" Grace questioned, knocking on the closed door and hearing more swearing coming from inside. "You fell down next to the door didn't you? Roll or well scoot yourself along on your ass,"

"Fuck of Grace," Liam grumbled, though he was slowly attempting to do what she'd told him to do as her phone went off.

Grace turned the door knob and started to push the door open just enough that she could squeeze inside. Liam looked up at her and then down at his leg muttering that he wished it hadn't happened. Grace sighed, grabbing hold of both of Liam's hands and yanking him up off the floor before supporting his weight as they made it back over to his bed.

"Was trying to pick up some of the clothes that missed my bag," Liam shrugged taking a deep breath as he sat down before fumbling around on his bedside table for some painkillers. "Wasn't that your phone before?"

"What clothes did you want? And yeah," Grace replied digging into her pocket and checking her phone smiling when she saw the name that had popped up.

"Just the ones that landed on the floor, everything else is in my bag. Who was the call?" Liam questioned, taking a gulp of water before swallowing a couple of painkillers.

"Derek if you must know, I'll call him later," Grace smiled, as she picked up the clothes that had previously been folded and tossed them to Liam so that he could put them in his bag. "Did dad tell you that apparently I'm the one they put down to do your surgery?"

"No, he neglected to mention that," Liam looked at Grace as though she'd grown a second head he didn't want her to do the operating. "Do you have to?"

"Apparently it was either me or him, and you know they're going away the day your surgeries scheduled," Grace said as her phone rang again, this time she sighed when she saw the number that was flashing at her. "Okay this call I can't ignore, I'll be back in a second," Grace said before walking out of Liam's room and into the hallway. "Hello, this is Doctor Grace Dunbar,"

'Hi Grace, it's Melissa McCall from Beacon Hills Memorial,' Melissa McCall said as she stood at the nurses station watching as one of the emergency patients that had just been wheeled in tried fighting with the paramedics.

"Hi Melissa, what can I do for you?" Grace answered, leaning against the wall she was almost dreading the sentence that would be leaving Melissa's mouth next.

'One of our regular ER Doctors has just gone on leave and we can't get a hold of the other. Are you able to come in tonight? I know you're not due to start until Thursday,' Melissa said as calmly and as quickly as she could while the patient continued to struggle and fight against the nurses.

"I can be there in..." Grace paused she didn't actually know how far her parents lived from the hospital. "Hey Liam, how far are we from the hospital?" Grace asked sticking her head around the door frame.

"Like twenty minutes why? No! They can't want you early," Liam whined, he'd only just gotten his sister back and now she was leaving again.

"I can be there in twenty minutes, I may have a tag along," Grace said with a laugh at the end of her sentence as Liam's eyes went wide.

'Thanks Grace, Sorry to call you in,' Melissa said, she really was sorry to call the young doctor in before she was due to start.

Grace sighed before she went back into Liam and sat on the bed beside him telling him that she'd take him with her to work. David had over heard the conversation and promised that he'd tell their mother that they were sorry for missing dinner. Liam grabbed his crutches again and made to stand up attempting to grab his bag only for it to be grabbed by Grace. The two slowly made their way out to Grace's car tossing Liam's bag in the back as he climbed in the passenger seat. The car she'd been given for her twenty-first still sitting in the carport – their parents making sure it still ran by driving it every so often.

The drive to the hospital was quiet except for the radio quietly buzzing as it hadn't been tuned properly due to Grace using her iPod the majority of the time. Liam was grumbling that he didn't want to be going into the hospital before he had to but he also didn't want to leave his sister. When they got to the hospital Liam muttered that he'd stay in the car but Grace wouldn't have that so she made him get out and the two made their way inside where they were greeted by Melissa.

"Hi Liam," Melissa smiled at him, Liam offered a smile before he made his way to one of the chairs in the waiting room. "Liam's your brother?" Melissa realised that Doctor Geyer was Grace's step-father.

"Yeah, kid brother...he's staying with me while our parents are away," Grace explained as she saw the patient that she'd heard making the ruck-us over the phone. "Theo?" Grace raised her eyebrow the last time she'd seen him he'd been maybe sixteen years old.

"You know Theo Raeken?" Melissa queried, Grace nodded when Theo stopped thrashing about. "We've been trying to get in contact with his family but can't seem to get a hold of anyone,"

"His brother's out of town and is his legal guardian from memory," Grace said as she walked over to Theo and looked at his shoulder to see what she'd have to do. "Theo, have you let anyone x-ray this yet?" Theo shook his head, Grace sighed – he'd always been difficult sometimes more difficult than her own brother. "If someone can X-ray him, I'll call his brother,"

"Come on Theo, let's get you looked at," Melissa said taking the young boy the arm seconds before her son Scott came screeching through the doors. "Scott, slow down and sit down I'll be back in a few minutes,"

Scott skidded to halt inches before hitting Grace who had side-stepped and pulled out her phone unlocking it to dial Derek's number. Scott looked at Grace and then at Liam whose eyes hadn't left his sister. Liam looked away from her when he felt Scott's eyes on him, and the young teen made his way over and sat beside him.

"You got the hots for the new doctor?" Scott questioned, sitting beside him – they had previously been on the same lacrosse team at school.

"Fuck no, she's my sister," Liam stated glancing at Scott as he spoke and then back at his sister. "She only came home today,"

"What happened?" Scott motioned to Liam's leg, the young boy huffed he didn't want to talk about it he still hadn't told Grace what had happened. "Okay..." Scott had found out what had happened from some of the boys on the lacrosse team but he wanted Liam to tell him, himself.

"Hey Derek, can you call me as soon as you get this, it's about Theo," Grace said into Derek's voice-mail, seconds after she hung up her phone was ringing and Derek's name was flashing at her.

'Hey, what about Theo?' Derek questioned straight to the point, neither of them would get 'lovey dovey' as Liam liked to call it until they saw each other.

"He's at Beacon Hills Memorial...yeah I know I wasn't meant to start until Thursday but they called me in as it's an emergency and dad's on leave as of this morning," Grace rambled, she didn't know what else to say as she hadn't had a chance to get a look at what he'd done. "Think you can make it back to Beacon tonight?" Grace questioned, half hoping that he would and half not hoping at the same time.

'Yeah, I'm on the way back now. Should be there around 2AM,' Derek replied, he'd pulled over to the side of the road to make the call. 'Look after him,'

"Of course," Grace smiled before the two of them hung up and Melissa brought Theo back from the X-Rays and handed them to her.

Melissa showed Grace and Theo into one of the exam rooms, before ducking out to see what Scott wanted. Scott looked at his mother and then at Liam, wondering why Liam had chosen to be there instead of at home. Melissa held her hand out when she noticed that Scott had a bag which she took to be her dinner.

"Scott, take Liam down to the cafeteria and grab something to eat – you're hanging with him while his sister is here," Melissa said before thanking him for her dinner and placing it behind the nurses station and grabbing a wheelchair. "And you, young man are not meant to be on that leg at all," Melissa said planting the wheelchair in front of him.

"Mom," Scott whined he didn't want to spend any longer than he had to there he quickly stopped when Melissa gave him a stern look. "Fine, come on Liam," Scott muttered helping him into the wheelchair before pushing him down the hallway towards the cafeteria.

"I can use this by myself you know," Liam said, though Scott ignored him and continued pushing him down the hall. Scott and Stiles had taken Liam under their wing when he had started at the school, so they were friends to an extent.

"Yeah, and my mom would kill me if I let you," Scott said with a shrug as they came to halt at the cafeteria. "Mom's been working here since I was a kid so they all know me, what do you want and I'll get it for you?" Scott said, after deliberating for a few minutes both boys settled on getting a sandwich.

Meanwhile in the examination room Grace was looking over the X-Ray that she'd been given while Theo sat restlessly on the bed. Grace was almost tempted to hold the teenager down but he kept growling at her until she gave him a stern look. When Theo had calmed down enough to not be growling and grumbling he realised that he was actually in pain.

"Theo, do you want to tell me what happened?" Grace questioned, she had gone back to looking at the X-Ray and was quite grateful to see that his shoulder wouldn't need surgery, however his elbow was another story. "Just so that I have something to tell Derek,"

"You...you talked to him?" Theo questioned, looking up at Grace who nodded who else was she meant to have talked to. "Has he forgiven you?"

"Where do you think he's been the last month?" Grace said before she went into doctor mode. "Well Theo, looks like you've gotten yourself a compound fracture in your wrist and a separated shoulder," Grace told him, Theo mumbled something about it not being fair. "Theo, now will you tell me?"

"Game got a bit a rough..." Theo muttered, he hadn't wanted to Grace the real reason he was there because then both Grace and Derek would gang up on him.

"Oh Theo," Grace sighed, she knew the real reason he was there even if he didn't want to admit. "Well lets get you into surgery, you're going to need plates since both bones are broken...you can match my kid brother on Thursday,"

"What? No! Nope! Nada!" Theo exclaimed starting to squirm again so this time Grace walked over him and put her hand on his uninjured shoulder and pushed him onto the bed. "Grace," Theo whined as Melissa walked back into the room.

"Hey, want some help?" Melissa questioned, Grace nodded and the two of them managed to get Theo calmed down and on his way to surgery.


	2. Chapter 02: Home

**Chapter 02:** _Home_

Three hours later and it was nearing midnight and the surgery had been finished and both Scott and Liam had fallen asleep in the waiting room chairs. Melissa and Grace took Theo into one of the recovery rooms before going over to Liam and Scott and waking them up though they both felt guilty for doing it. It was then that Melissa noticed that Grace was much older than Liam she questioned how it was possible.

"Sorry, if you don't mind me asking how old are you?" Melissa questioned as Scott yawned looking at his mother and then glancing at Liam who seemed to be fast asleep.

"Just turned twenty-nine, I know. Liam's parents adopted me when I was twelve...and then Doctor Geyer did after he married mom," Grace said, she didn't mind telling Melissa it was bound to be discussed at some stage. "I don't mind the questions. I know they're bound to come,"

"Not going to wake Liam?" Melissa asked, noticing that Grace hadn't even attempted to wake him.

"No, he's cranky when he first wakes up and I really don't want anyone on the other end of that," Grace explained, she was used to it. "I'll let him sleep some more. I'll stick around until Derek gets here,"

"Derek, as in Derek Hale?" Melissa questioned, she knew the name but hadn't heard that he was back in a while.

"Yeah, Derek's parents adopted Theo after his parents died. He's going to be grumpy when he comes to – hospitals freak him out a little bit," Grace explained pausing briefly before she continued noticing that Scott had closed his eyes again. "Theo was there when it happened,"

"I see," Melissa nodded, both women looked towards the room that they'd put Theo in silently hoping he'd stay out of it a little bit longer. "I'll stay here if you want to go in to him?"

The second that Grace stood up to go into the room Derek walked through the doors. Grace figured that he must of sped to get there an hour and half earlier than what he said he would. Derek stopped the second he saw her and smiled, it had only been three days since they'd last seen each other but she had flown back while he'd driven. Grace smiled back and walked over to him, quickly wrapping her arms around him. Grace hadn't needed her car while she was gone due to living a short walk from the hospital.

"Hey, come with me," Grace said pulling away from the hug and motioning for him to follow her to Theo's room.

"Hey, what happened?" Derek questioned following into the room where they both saw that Theo was starting to stir.

"Well according to him it happened at a game, but I don't think that's the case," Grace said, she knew that Derek knew exactly what he was talking about.

"You don't think he had something to do with it do you?" Derek questioned, he was referring to Theo's ex who had a violent past.

"I think so," Grace nodded as both of them quickly moved over to Theo, Derek to reassure him and Grace to make sure he didn't try and move his arm/shoulder.

"Theo, hey it's okay," Derek said almost instantly grabbing him as he sat up. "I'm here, and Grace's here,"

"She did this," Theo muttered, motioning with his head to his arm and shoulder.

"I know, it's Grace's job," Derek smiled at him, as he started to relax somewhat in Derek's arms. "Want to tell us what happened?" Theo shook his head, he didn't want to say anything while he was at the hospital. "Fine, you can tell me when we go home,"

Theo looked between Grace and Derek resigned to staying in the hospital until the morning when it was time to be discharged. He didn't want to stay by himself as he knew that he wouldn't get any sleep,while Derek and Grace went home. Grace walked back out to where Melissa was sitting with Liam and Scott still asleep before she decided it was time to wake the sleeping midget.

"Li, wake up kiddo," Grace gently nudged Liam, motioning for Melissa and Scott to move as Scott had been sitting closest to him. "Come on grumpy pants,"

"So you really are his sister?" Scott questioned yawning as he looked between Liam and Grace, Grace nodded as Derek joined them and put an arm around her waist. "Derek?"

"Hey Scott, you've met Grace?" Derek laughed, stepping back as Liam moved to swing at the closest thing to him. "Uh Grace?"

"I got him," Grace grabbed hold of Liam's arm crouching back down to him. "Hey, come on, you can go back to sleep when we get home,"

"You're not real," Liam mumbled, Grace sighed it would take a while for Liam to get used to her being home after being gone since he was ten.

"I'm very real kiddo," Grace said not letting go of his arm as she spoke softly to him. "We didn't spend all afternoon talking for nothing,"

"Grace?" Liam mumbled, realising that she really was standing or well crouching beside him and that Derek was standing behind her.

"That's me," Grace yawned she was getting tired, and just wanted to fall into bed. "Come on,"

As they all departed the hospital Scott said that he'd drop by to see Liam the day he was due in for surgery something about feeling guilty which caused both Melissa and Grace to look at him. Derek shook his head, he didn't know why he'd bothered trying to help the teenagers out sometimes. Liam started to shake his head, he knew that it wasn't Scott's fault and that it was his own. Grace wanted to know exactly what had gone on while she was away.

The next morning after Derek had picked up Theo from the hospital, he dropped by Grace's house – he still didn't know why she had trusted him to purchase it without her actually seeing it first. Apparently she had trusted his opinion as long as there was at least three bedrooms she didn't care. Theo was muttering that he just wanted to go home and sleep in his own bed, Derek had told him he could probably nap at Grace's like when they visited her.

"Hey, you guys up?" Derek called knocking on the screen door-frame as he pulled open the screen door.

"It's open," Grace called back she'd already gone for an early morning walk and was currently making coffee and breakfast. "I'm in the kitchen, Liam's still in bed,"

"Hey you," Derek smiled at her as he walked in and gave Theo a gentle shove. "This one wants sleep,"

"Come with me and you can sleep in the room opposite Liam," Grace said, still holding the knife in her hand which stopped Theo from following her. "Theo, did it happen again? Is that why you ended up in the ER last night?" Grace said quickly walking back into the kitchen and depositing the knife.

Theo followed Grace down the hall to the bedroom, kicking his shoes off when he got to the bed and sitting down. Grace smiled at him before she sat beside him, Theo raised his eyebrow at her – sure he'd known her since Derek had started dating her but sometimes he just wanted to be alone. Grace undid the sling from around his waist and carefully removed it making him hold it while she moved all the pillows around.

"I'm going to take a wild stab in the dark here and guess that you didn't listen when they told you what to do when they discharged you did you?" Grace questioned watching as Theo attempted to get comfortable on the mound of pillows.

"Half listened...Derek told me off in the car for it," Theo muttered, staring at Grace as he spoke and then down at his arm. "How long?" Grace moved his arm slightly so that his elbow was above his heart.

"Your shoulder, around a month. Your elbow since I had to put a plate and screws in it to hold it together, six to eight weeks maybe longer," Grace replied running a hand over her face before she continued. "I will be checking the healing of the incision every day though,"

"Are you serious?" Theo gasped, he couldn't believe that he wouldn't be using his arm for up to two months.

"I am, now do you want to tell me what really happened?" Grace asked, gently putting her hand on his uninjured shoulder as she spoke. "I won't tell Derek as long as you promise me that you will when you're ready,"

Theo thought for a moment wondering if he should tell her or if he should tell his brother, which of the two was less likely to kill. "Gabe..." Theo muttered looking at Grace as they heard a noise coming from the opposite bedroom.

"Oh sweetheart," Grace sighed, moving up so that she could hug him and that he didn't have to finish the sentence. "Try and get some sleep, I'll bring some water and painkillers down in a little while," Theo nodded lay back as far as he could and closed his eyes.

Grace left Theo in the bedroom closing the door behind him as she saw Derek headed her way. Both of them stopped outside Liam's door and listened to the swearing coming from the other side. Grace started laughing when she realised that he'd dropped his phone.

"I think he was talking to Mason," Grace managed to get out before she opened the door and looked at Liam who was leaning over the bed. "That you on the other end Mase?" Grace questioned loud enough that he should be able to hear her.

'Doctor Dunbar?' Mason all but squealed, Grace laughed even harder at Mason's response than the precarious position that Liam was in.

"Very funny Mason," Grace laughed as she picked up Liam's phone and held it to her ear while Derek sat Liam up again as he was having trouble doing it himself. "And you don't need to call me Doctor Dunbar, you've known me since you were like twelve years old,"

'I know, but Liam said that you'd become a doctor officially,' Mason replied, he was almost as proud as what Liam had been the day he'd told Mason about it. 'When will Liam be back at school?'

"Maybe next week...wait do you have a free period or something?" Grace raised her eyebrow glancing at Liam who nodded at her and held his hand out for his phone. "Here's the doofus," Grace tossed Liam his phone before she and Derek made their way back out of Liam's bedroom but not before Grace spoke again. "I'm coming back in like 10 minutes to get you out of bed mister,"

"So, you took your time with my kid brother," Derek said as they walked into the kitchen and he picked up one of the coffee's handing it to her. "Did he speak to you?"

"Yes and no, he wanted to know how long it would take before he could use his arm again," Grace said leaning against the counter as she had a mouthful of coffee before finding Derek kissing her. "Miss me that much hey?"

"It was three days, three lonely days," Derek mumbled into the kiss before drinking some of his own coffee. "Prepared to actually start work tomorrow?"

"Yes and no, first two surgeries and they had to be on people I know," Grace sighed, she hadn't wanted to operate on Theo but his elbow was that bad that it needed it. "We've gone longer without seeing each other and you know it,"

"Two people?" Derek raised his eyebrow, he knew that Theo had been her first surgery but didn't know that Liam was meant to be her first official surgery.

"Yeah, the munchkin," Grace shrugged, it was either her or the doctor that they couldn't seem to get a hold of.

Derek took Grace's coffee off her and put both of them on the counter as he pulled her closer to him as there was a knock at the door. Grace raised her eyebrow the only people who knew where she was living were her parents, Derek, Liam and Theo. Derek shrugged before they both headed towards the door, although Grace headed for the window first and peered out smiling when she realised it was her mother.

"It's open mom," Grace called, but not before Derek opened the door to greet her. "You remember Derek?"

"How could I forget my baby girls partner," Jenna Geyer said with a laugh as she and David entered the house. "Hello Derek," she smiled at him, Derek smiled back as he stepped back giving them more room.

"Mom," Grace muttered, walking over to her mother and hugging her tightly. "Thanks to Dad going on leave yesterday, guess who got called in early,"

"Your father told me," Jenna said hugging her daughter just as tightly before pulling back. "Where's that son of mine?" she asked looking around the living room for where Liam could possibly be.

"I'll get him, he was talking to Mason in bed," Derek said, walking away allowing Grace to talk with her parents. As Derek made his way back to Liam's room he heard the end of the conversation which sounded like Liam telling Mason to visit after school. "Hey Liam, Grace sent me down,"

"Bullshit," Liam laughed but quickly stopped when a shooting pain went up his leg. "Fuck,"

"Have you told Grace what really happened yet?" Derek questioned closing the door behind him and making his way over to the teenager.

"Fuck off," Liam muttered, he didn't know how Derek knew what had happened but somehow he did. "How do you even know?"

"Scott," was the only word that left Derek's mouth as he helped Liam into the wheelchair that Melissa had made them take home.

"Asshole," Liam muttered again before he realised that he could hear his parents talking to Grace in the living room. "You met mom and dad?"

"I've known them since before I started dating your sister remember?" Derek laughed before getting behind the wheelchair and pushing him towards the door only stopping so that he could open it.

Although Derek and Grace had been dating on and off since they were teenagers, their younger brothers had never met to the best of the knowledge. They were in slightly different circles at school, Theo had never quite been in the same circle since his parents had died when he was child. Derek let go of the wheelchair and gave it a push almost forcing Liam to make it move on his own.

"Go, I'll be there in a minute," Derek nodded, Liam glanced back at him as he opened the other bedroom door checking to see if Theo had made it to sleep. "Thank fuck for that," he muttered under his breath, Theo could be grumpy when he didn't sleep.

"Derek, Grace was just telling us that she got called into operate on Theo last night is that true?" David questioned, once Derek had joined them in the living room he also noted that Liam was sitting grumpily in the wheelchair. "Who managed to get Liam in the chair?"

"Yeah, she operated on Theo's elbow last night. And I believe it was Melissa," Derek answered, Liam nodded reluctantly he hated being in the chair and just wanted to walk already. "So what are you doing on your vacation?"

"Oh, we're going Europe," Jenna replied with a smile, they had been looking forward to it all year having saved for the better part of two years.

Jenna and David spent the morning with them while Derek had to run off to do some errands leaving Theo sleeping in the spare room. Grace checking on him occasionally when she heard noises that she didn't like. The final time she had checked on him he was near crying from the amount of pain he was in and from what she assumed was a nightmare.

"Hey, hey it's alright," Grace whispered sitting on the bed beside him, Theo shook his head it wasn't just the pain that was making him cry. "Did I ever tell you about the time I woke up screaming in bed?"

"No..." Theo sniffled, his face tear stained as he looked at her.

"When I was your age, so roughly ten years ago I woke up screaming in the middle of night from a nightmare about when my parents died. It was before I left so Derek was there but we were looking after my little brother at the time and he was maybe seven years old he came running into my and threw himself onto the bed," Grace laughed a little when she remembered Liam jumping on her tiredly and throwing his little arms around her. "Come here," she held her arms out to him offering a hug which he took before she put his arm back in the sling and secured it to his body.

"Derek or Cora usually make things better," Theo told her before adding. "I stink," Theo said with a slight laugh before wincing.

"I know they do, and yes you do but you can shower when Derek gets back. I promise," Grace smiles we him as she fished around her pocket for the bottle that Derek had left for Theo. "Take these, they'll help with the pain somewhat,"

Grace and Theo made their way to the living room where Liam looked up in surprise when he saw the older teen with his sister. Liam stared between Theo and Grace wondering why he was in her home as she made him sit down. Grace noticed the confusion but also the look of knowledge on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Liam questioned, raising an eyebrow at Theo and then at Grace. "Grace?"

"He's your brother?" Theo questioned glancing at Grace as he moved to sit on the couch while Liam watched his every move.

"Yeah, Li's my kid brother. Theo is Derek's brother," Grace paused a second before she continued. "Okay when did you pair meet?" Grace looked between the two of them as Derek returned, and almost instantly started backing away. "Derek get your butt back in here,"

"When he started at school last year," Liam answered, he didn't like giving his sister non answers and he knew that she didn't like taking them.

"Derek did you know?" Grace questioned running a hand over her face as she motioned between the two boys.

"Yes and no, I figured your brother would tell you sooner or later," Derek replied with a somewhat innocent shrug as he stood leaning against the door frame.

"How could we? We didn't know you knew each other!" Liam exclaimed looking between the two of them as the doorbell rang. "I thought it could have been some other Derek or some other Grace...I didn't put two and two together,"

"I worry about you you want to help Theo out in the bathroom while I get the door?" Grace said, motioning to Theo who had just sat down and was attempting to get comfortable. "Sorry Theo, you did just tell me you stink," Grace paused before staring at her Liam who was looking innocently around the room. "Liam, who did you tell?"

"Only Mase...but who knows who he told," Liam answered honestly as Mason was his best-friend he could have told Corey and Nolan and possibly Scott and Lydia.

Grace sighed picking up a pillow and throwing it at Liam as she headed for the door listening to the thud it made as it hit him square in the head. Liam picked up the pillow and hoisted it back at her, not expecting her to spin around and catch it at the same time. Grace opened the door and was face with Mason and some teenagers that she had never met before.

"Hey Mason, come in," Grace smiled at him before she found him hugging her nearly as tightly as what Liam had done the day before.

"Hey Doctor Dunbar," Mason smirked pulling away from her before he spoke again. "I mean Grace," his time he smiled at her. "This is Corey,"

"Nice to meet you Corey, I'm Grace. Liam's sister and this would be my house," Grace said shooting a glare at Liam and throwing the pillow back at his head.

"Sorry Grace!" Liam yelled this time catching the pillow before it could hit him. "That's Scott, Malia, Lydia, Allison, Isaac, Stiles, Kira, Boyd and Erica trailing in behind them,"

"Thank you Liam," Grace laughed, motioning for them to head into the lounge room. "Find somewhere to sit and chat,"

"Sorry to barge in on you, I'm Scott," Scott held out his hand to shake it before laughing as he vaguely remembered meeting her while half asleep the previous night.

"I know who you are Scott," Grace smiled but shook his hand nonetheless. "Liam told me that you and Stiles? Took him under your wing with lacrosse,"

"We did," the boy who Grace assumed was Stiles said with a grin and nod as he sat down on one of the armchairs. "Why'd Mason call you Doctor Dunbar?"

"Because I am a doctor, surgeon specialising in emergencies," Grace said pausing as she looked at Liam and then at Mason who was hanging on her every word. "Most of what I dealt with the last few years has been been, gunshots, shrapnel...among other things...I worked at a hospital a fair way away,"

"And she only got back yesterday," Liam added with a nod looking at Mason whose mouth had dropped open.

Everyone stared open mouthed at Grace and then looked at Liam wondering why he hadn't ever said anything about having an older sister. Lydia was the first one to question why Derek's car was parked in the driveway. She'd noticed it as she and Allison had pulled up behind Mason's car.

"Why's Derek's car here?" Lydia raised an eyebrow before she noticed a framed photo above the television that neither Liam or Theo had noticed.

"I've known him since I was a kid..." Grace trailed off as she noticed Derek and Theo leaving the bathroom. "Excuse me for just one second," Grace stood up darting towards the bathroom when she saw the look on Theo's face that said pain. "Der?"

"It was him," Derek said low enough that only Grace and Theo could hear him. "I'm going to kill the bastard," he muttered as Theo glanced behind Grace and saw everyone sitting talking.

"I know, babe don't do anything yet. Okay?" Grace smiled at him before she grabbed his hand pulling him towards her and kissing him. "Also they just saw the photo that mom framed from my birthday when we were eighteen,"

"What'd you tell them?" Derek questioned kissing her back and ignoring her plea for not doing anything.

"Not until you promise not to do a damn thing," Grace said hugging him and then giving Theo a reassuring hug whispering in his ear. "You know we won't let him hurt you ever again,"

"I know," Theo mumbled, he just wanted to shrink away, Derek should never have re-enrolled him at the high-school but they didn't know that Gabe was there.

"I'm going to have to show you how to do this without killing him," Grace said as she readjusted the sling so that Theo's arm was immobile again. "That feel better?"

"Fine," Derek muttered almost angrily leaving Grace to smile satisfactorily. "You hungry Theo?" Theo nodded he was slightly hungry after not having eaten all day.

"I'll make pizza," Grace said, making Derek grin he knew how good her pizza's could be. "Pretty sure I saw mom had bought all the ingredients,"

As Grace walked past everyone Liam looked up wondering what she was going to do, while Theo and Derek made there way back to the living room. Theo contemplating briefly if he was going to join the others, changing his mind and following Grace into the kitchen. Derek sat down with them, being bombarded by questions.

"Grace is making pizza," Derek said eliciting a grin from Liam and Mason. "You know her pizza's?"

"Her pizza's are the best. Pepperoni and pineapple," Liam grinned, while Grace made a gagging sound from the kitchen. "Pineapple!"

"No!" Grace laughed as she started kneading the dough while Theo watched. "Pineapple does not belong on pizza or in this house,"

"Yes it does!" Liam yelled back before finding a pillow being thrown at him, this time by Derek.

"Any requests?" Grace called, Theo had already told her that he was good with cheese and bacon.

"Just how good are these pizza's?" Scott questioned, raising an eyebrow as they all looked at one another.

"Amazing. When we were kids she would put whatever we wanted on them," Mason said remembering one day that he had Liam had asked her to make a chocolate pizza.

"I'm waiting," Grace laughed as she covered the dough over to rest. "You have roughly half an hour to decide what you want,"


	3. Chapter 03: The Sound of Two Voices

**Chapter 03:** _The Sound of Two Voices_

Three hours later, the pizza's had been demolished and everyone had left leaving Liam and Grace alone in the house. While they sat on the lounge Liam decided that it was probably time to tell Grace what had happened on the Monday before she'd gotten home. Liam rested his head on her shoulder as she pulled him closer to her kissing the side of his head.

"You know, I missed you kiddo," Grace smiled at him, resting her own head on top of his. "Want to tell me what happened yet?"

"Rock wall at school..." Liam trailed off, that wasn't the only reason he'd screwed his knee up.

"That's not all is it?" Grace questioned, Liam shook his head vigorously. "Well?"

"Lacrosse...game against Devenford Prep...not Brett though we're good now," Liam added quickly , he knew that Grace would have blamed Brett after an incident she'd been told about a few years earlier. "He stopped his team...but not fast enough,"

"Wait, so you and Brett are friends now?" Grace raised her eyebrow at her little brother as he nodded his head. "I'm glad. Did mom and dad tell you what time you're surgery is tomorrow?"

"No...when?" Liam questioned, almost scared of finding out the answer to when she'd be doing it.

"You're first cab off the ranks...I believe it's scheduled for nine, but we're going in at seven thirty, I have things to do," Grace said, it was her subtle way of indicating that they should be going to bed as they'd been sitting there talking for a good few hours. "You know you'll be seeing more of Derek,"

"What? Why?" Liam whined, he knew the answer he just wanted to hear her say it first.

"You know...we're back on again," she smirked, that was more than enough information for Liam's brain. "Come on, let's get you to bed. So I can go too,"

Come six thirty the following morning Grace was sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee, she figured she'd let Liam sleep longer as he wasn't allowed anything before the surgery. When she finally got him out of bed he started complaining that he wanted something to eat and/or drink getting thoroughly annoyed when she refused to give him anything. Liam the proceeded to spend the half hour car ride to the hospital complaining about everything under the sun.

"Liam, I swear to god if you don't shut up I'll stitch your mouth shut during the surgery," Grace exclaimed as she gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"Grace! Why couldn't I have something to eat? I'm starving!" Liam whined as they pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"Because, you're meant to fast before surgery," Grace said as she switched off the engine before climbing out and going around to the trunk of the car pulling out the wheelchair and her bag.

"I hate you," Liam grumbled, glaring at her as she rounded the side of his car and he climbed out and sat himself in the chair. "Am I going to have to use this?"

"No, not after the surgery," Grace sighed, she should be used to all of his questions but she wasn't and they drove her insane sometimes. "And you love me,"

"Hey Grace," Scott's voice came from behind them as he and Stiles suddenly appeared in the parking lot. "Mom told me that Liam might need distracting this morning,"

"Hey Scott. He may," Grace laughed, Liam was still glaring at her only now his glare was also directed at the two older teenagers.

Grace, Liam, Scott and Stiles headed into the hospital with Grace getting Liam admitted before heading off to see the head physician again – though that was the first thing she'd done the day she had arrived back in Beacon Hills. David sometimes worried that she was too particular when it came to doing things, but that was just a part of who she was. Once everything was sorted she made her way back down to where Liam was, Scott and Stiles were sitting talking in the waiting room as apparently Liam had started threatening to throw things at people.

"I wouldn't go in there if I was you," Scott said as he noted that there was security now standing outside of Liam's room. "He's growling and threatening to throw things,"

"Scott, I'll be fine," Grace nodded at him, before she walked into the room after security had opened it for her. "Liam," Grace hissed at him shaking her head. "Look at me kiddo,"

"Go away," Liam grumbled, not looking at her as the anaesthetist walked into the room.

"Give me two seconds," Grace nodded at her, before walking over to Liam and taking him roughly by the shoulders. "Liam, calm your ass down now," Grace growled at her brother, forcing him to look at her as she pulled him into a hug and motioned for the anaesthetist to do her thing.

Outside the door, Scott was peering in as his mother arrived – Stiles grabbed her and pulled her towards the door. Melissa shook her head at both of them before peering in herself, all she saw was Liam calming down as the anaesthetist put him under so that they could get him to surgery without complaints. Scott and Stiles looked in and saw a very dopey Liam, with Grace standing there shaking her head.

Around six hours later and Liam in recovery, Scott and Stiles hadn't left the hospital although Melissa, Sheriff Stilinski and Grace had tried making them go. Grace had tried after she finished Liam's surgery while Melissa and the sheriff had tried multiple times during it. In the the end three of them gave up and let the boys stay in the waiting room as Melissa and Grace had other things to do in the hospital while the sheriff had to get back to work. Grace made sure that she was in the room when Liam woke up so that he didn't thrash out at anyone.

"Mom?" Liam mumbled as he started to wake from the surgery, looking around the room as his eyes fell on Grace.

"Kiddo, mom and dad went away remember?" Grace said quietly, it was almost in a laughing tone but more on the gentle side. "You're staying with me,"

"Grace?" Liam was more coherent as he listened to her voice. "I forgot you came home..."

"Seriously? I did your surgery," Grace shook her head, sometimes Liam wasn't the smartest cookie in the bunch. "Get some rest. Scott and Stiles are in the waiting room,"

"What for?" Liam raised his eyebrow, why were the two older teenagers still there surely they had other things to do.

"You. I don't know, I'll be back later to check on you okay?" Grace questioned, leaning over and kissing the top of his forehead. "And Melissa will be in shortly,"

Liam quickly learned that his sister wasn't lying when she said that both her and Melissa would be periodically checking on him during the day. He was however quite annoyed to learn that he'd be in the hospital until at least the following Monday. Scott and Stiles said they'd visit him and they'd bring all their friends to keep him company while Grace was working. Even Derek and Theo visited, and that was because Derek had refused to leave Theo alone which Liam didn't understand.

"Theo, think you'll be okay in here with Liam for a bit? I'm going to go find Grace and talk with her," Derek said watching at Theo nodded and sat down in the chair beside Liam's bed. "Sorry Li, I'll explain later," Theo glared at Derek as he walked out of the room before he looked at Liam.

"How're you feeling?" Both boys questioned at the same time, Theo wanted to shrug but couldn't without being in pain.

"Eh...so so," Theo said instead, while looked down at his arm and then at Liam's leg before his gaze settled on Liam's eyes. "What about you?"

"Like I want to get out of here now," Liam said before realised that Theo was staring at him. "Are you okay...I don't mean body wise," Theo blinked looking away before he looked back again.

"Not really...I don't know..." Theo mumbled, he knew what Liam was asking him he just didn't know how to go about answering it.

"Oh...okay...did you know about Grace and Derek?" Liam asked, watching as Theo's demeanour changed and he nodded almost too enthusiastically. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, I knew why he was gone for a month...he's a miserable asshole when he doesn't see her," Theo laughed, Liam nodded as he realised it was true, whenever he'd seen Derek when Grace wasn't around he moped or growled at every one. "He told me it wasn't because of her though,"

"Really?" Liam raised an eyebrow why else would Derek Hale be a grumpy old man.

"Yeah...you know that mom and..." Theo trailed off he didn't know what to say or how to say it.

"Grace just signed the discharge papers, and her shifts finished," Derek said as he walked back in hearing the tail end of Theo trailing off. "Not here Theo," he nodded at him watching as he Theo stood up and moved out of the way. Theo and Liam never finished the conversation that day

When it came time for Liam to be discharged Melissa and Grace entered the room with Melissa pushing a wheelchair in which elicited a disgruntled whine from Liam. Grace shot Liam a glare with Melissa stating that it was hospital policy for anyone being discharged. Theo even stated that when he'd been discharged Derek had pushed him out, that didn't make Liam feel any better about the matter. Grace had rolled her eyes, typical Liam behaviour.

After a month had passed of Grace being back in Beacon Hills, her and Derek had gone on multiple dates leaving Theo and Liam to hang out either Derek's loft or Grace's house. While they were on a date one evening they received a very frantic phone call from Liam saying that someone was trying to get into the loft and that Theo was scared. Derek told them to lock themselves in the bathroom until they got there. Grace called Sheriff Stilinski who told her that Deputy Parrish would meet them there.

By the time they got to the loft they noticed that the door had been pulled open. Grace had to hold Derek back from rushing in while Deputy Parrish made his way into the apartment to make sure that no one was there. Once Parrish gave them the all clear, Grace let go of Derek and he rushed straight to the bathroom telling Liam and Theo that it was okay to come out. Derek waited a second while he listened for them to unlock the door.

"Derek...it was him..." Theo muttered, both he and Liam were leaning against the bathroom sink. "He was here..." Liam had wrapped Theo in his arms and they were both leaning against the sink – Theo had felt safest in there.

"Derek? Grace?" Parrish questioned, looking between the two older siblings. Parrish had met Grace when he'd been an EOD technician, she'd technically saved his life before he'd moved to Beacon Hills.

"Theo's ex is an abusive ass-hole," Grace said quietly as Derek walked into the bathroom and took Theo in his arms. "Derek has security cameras installed," Grace said motioning to the camera hidden above the door frame and one hidden in the staircase.

"Are you sure it was him?" Derek questioned, Theo nodded and looked at Liam who still didn't know what was going on, but he knew that whoever it was had scared Theo.

"Derek, check the feed. I'll check them," Grace smiled at him, before Derek reluctantly let go of Theo and took Parrish to check the security feed. "Come on you two, out of the bathroom," Theo shook his head, but Liam managed to hobble out past Grace and over to the lounge. "Okay, I'll come in there then,"

"What's Der going to do?" Theo mumbled, he didn't want Liam to know exactly how scared he was.

"I don't know sweetheart, I don't know," Grace said as Theo moved towards and rested his head on her shoulder. "Do you want to come stay with Liam and I tonight?" Grace hugged him as she tried to get him to calm down, Theo nodded his head against her shoulder.

"Grace, can you come here a minute?" Derek called, before looking up and seeing that Grace had her arms around Theo and was comforting him.

Grace took Theo over to the couch and had him sit next to Liam, who promptly wrapped his arms around the older boy being careful not to hit his arm at the same time. Parrish looked between Grace and Derek and then at the screen wondering what the two of them weren't saying. Grace looked at Derek nodding that he should tell him about Gabe, as she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Tell him," Grace said, glancing back to where Theo and Liam were sitting. "He needs to know,"

"Theo dated a guy from when he was fifteen until about six months ago," Derek explained pausing briefly before he continued. "He was controlling, and abusive towards him,"

"Gabe is the one who hurt Theo," Grace added quietly, in reality they should of reported it when Theo told them but as Theo had refused to speak about it they couldn't do anything.

"Why wasn't it reported?" Parrish questioned, Derek looked to Theo who was staring at them. "Theo, you know we can put him away,"

"Uh uh, he'll talk his way out of it," Theo was quiet as he spoke, he still hadn't told Liam any more than he needed to know.

"Theo, Sweetheart he won't get away with it. Derek got footage of him," Grace sighed letting go of Derek and making her way back over to Theo and her brother. "Look at me, I promise he won't get away with it," she crouched down in front of him taking his hand in hers. "I know you're scared,"

"Grace won't let anything happen, and either will your brother or me," Liam said reassuringly although he wasn't entirely sure what was going on. "Grace...who was that?"

"Theo's ex, when he's ready I'm sure he'll tell you just don't push him," Grace told him as she watched Liam scoot closer to Theo. "Look after him kiddo,"

"I will," Liam nodded, glancing at Theo he saw a single tear slide down his cheek. Liam instinctively moved his hand to Theo's face and wiped the tear away.

"Good," Grace smiled at both of them before she stood up. "Derek and I'll take you both home and then he's going to go with Parrish,"

Derek and Grace took the two boys back to her house, with Grace calling Mason and asking him to hang with them. Mason jumped at the opportunity saying that he'd be over with Corey and they would do a movie night. Grace had to laugh, sometimes Mason was a little too enthusiastic for her liking but it was also a good thing. Parrish had followed them back, just to make sure that Grace's house was safe. Derek had even double checked the security footage, he'd had installed just in case.

"I've got to go in to work tonight, but I'm checking you both before I go," Grace said as she made for her room. "But first I nap, yell if you need anything,"

"Wait! Grace what do you mean you have to work?" Liam yelled down the hallway as Grace's door shut leaving him sitting with Theo, Mason and Corey.

"Li, you know she works odd hours," Mason rolled his eyes at his best-friend as Corey and Theo sat talking quietly between the two of them. "Why are you still staying here any way?"

"Mom's idea, said that Grace and I needed more time together," Liam replied as he noticed a photo on the coffee table that he hadn't seen before. "Hey Theo...isn't that Derek's place?" Liam held up the photo he'd found of Derek and Grace from what looked to be three years earlier.

"Yeah, Christmas three years ago...woke up and Grace was with Derek she was gone before breakfast and then back after dinner," Theo said as though it was nothing, but it was clearly something to Liam as it clicked that Theo had known where Grace disappeared to. "Just remember we didn't know each other!"

"Are you saying that they've been together at least three years?" Corey questioned, they were all curious as to how long Derek and Grace had actually been together.

"Longer...I remember Derek coming over when I was little," Liam said, looking at Mason as if to say you would have seen him. Theo looked at Liam as he remembered something that Grace had said to him earlier about her seven year old brother and smirked. "No! She didn't...did she?"

"Possibly," Theo laughed, he had to the look on Liam's face was priceless. "He's right it is a lot longer,"

"What did she tell you? Wait no not that story," Liam glared at Theo as realisation hit with the one possible story that Grace could have told him.

"Oh now you have you to tell us," Mason grinned, he'd heard most of the stories from when Liam and Grace were younger.

Theo look at Liam and smirked, this was going to be interesting he was going to leave out the main details like the actual reason why it had happened. Liam continued to glare at Theo wondering exactly what the older boy was going to tell their friends. Liam scooted along the couch till he was nearly sitting on top of Theo.

"What story did she tell you?" Liam hissed, he needed to know before Theo said anything.

"One where you were little and ran into her room," Theo answered back quietly, as Mason sat with Corey and pulled the quieter boy into his arms.

"Oh...I did that a lot..." Liam thought raising an eyebrow at him as he spoke.

"Der was there..." Theo added just as quietly as before causing Liam's eyes to go wide. He remembered that night, he'd heard her scream and didn't know what to do so he'd ran to her room and launched himself at the bed.

"Okay...so when I was like seven years old...Mase, I don't think I ever told you this story," Liam paused looking at Mason as he spoke and then at the others before eventually glancing down the hallway. "She and Derek were baby sitting me cause mom and dad were away for the weekend, anyway I heard her scream...and I ran into her room and may have launched myself at her,"

"You launched yourself at her?" Mason raised an eyebrow staring at his best-friend. "Like actually launched yourself at her?"

"Yeah...and Derek...I'd forgotten he was there," Liam added, he really had forgotten about Derek being at the house he was just worried about his sister. "What? I was worried and she needed hugs,"

"From what Grace told me, Liam snuggled in between them and stayed put," Theo smirked, winking at the younger boy as he put his arm around him.

"For real?" Mason questioned, Liam nodded tempted to elbow Theo in the side as Grace's head appeared out of her room.

"Oi, boys quiet. Let me nap please?" Grace called before closing the door and heading back to bed, and all but throwing herself into it.

 _ **NOTE:** The next chapter will have mentions of suicide and death - not from main the characters. _


	4. Chapter 04: Have A Little Faith In Me

**A/N:** _Please note that the following chapter includes mention of suicide and death - not in any details but they are mentioned; there is also mention of abuse in this chapter and the ones to follow._

 **Chapter 04:** _Have a Little Faith In Me_

The boys looked at each other and grimaced, in the short time that Corey had known Grace she'd seen how angry she could get only once and that had ended with something being thrown at Liam. Liam was often the brunt of/and/or the reason that Grace got annoyed. When Grace eventually left for the hospital she made sure that Mason and Corey would stay the night, even though Derek was due to be back late.

"Hey, I'm heading off now. There should be left over pizza in the fridge, and Derek'll be back at some point. Call mom if you need anything," Grace said walking behind the lounge and planting a kiss on the top of both Liam and Theo's heads.

"Since it's Friday night...think Corey and I can stay the night?" Mason questioned, Liam looked at Grace with almost pleading eyes.

"Of course you can. Which reminds me, boys I need to check you out," Grace dropped her bag on the side table and walked around to in front of them. "Li, I'll do you first," Grace quickly checked out his knee making sure that it wasn't infected and that it was healing once she was satisfied she re-bandaged his knee and moved onto Theo. "Your turn," she smiled at Theo as she undid the sling and tossed it onto the lounge beside them.

"Fuck," Theo muttered, his shoulder was still tender and felt like it was swelling again.

"Hey Mase, could you get the ice-pack out of the freezer for me?" Grace said as she checked over Theo and noticed that his shoulder was in fact swelling. Mason nodded, standing up and making for the kitchen to get the ice pack. "Well, you're both healing nicely. X-Rays are next week I believe,"

"Here you go, I can fix Theo's sling up again if you need to go?" Mason suggested, as Grace re-bandaged Theo's elbow securing the splint again to stop it from moving as Liam fixed the brace on his leg.

"Thanks Mason, I'll see you boys tomorrow," Grace said before she raced out the door and headed to work.

After Grace left the boys went back to watching the movies that Mason had taken with him. They had after disagreements settled on 'Free Willy 3' which was what Derek had returned to hearing them mid-conversation about how hot or not hot the characters were. Derek almost walked straight back out the door but was spotted by Theo who motioned for him to join them.

"Okay, if I'm joining you we're watching something else," Derek said, he'd seen all the Free Willy movies multiply times over the years. Derek walked over to the TV and ejected the DVD before pulling out 'Priest' and sticking it in. "This will do,"

"Grace is at work," Liam yawned, before he managed to stand up and hobble towards the bathroom after realising he hadn't gone since they'd gotten home.

"I know," Derek nodded before sitting down next to Theo and almost instantly having his little brother resting his head on his shoulder. "Parrish and the sheriff arrested him a few hours ago," Derek spoke quietly just above a whisper so that only Theo could hear him.

"Are you sure?" Theo mumbled, Derek nodded he wanted Theo to not be scared that he was going to be found again.

"Hey Liam, did Grace tell you about the day she officially got adopted by your mom?" Derek questioned, as they sat watching 'Priest' the only reason he'd brought it up was because one of the characters was adopted.

"No," Liam yawned again, he was getting tired but he was too tired to get up and move it bed because he figured he'd fall down. "What happened?" Derek grinned before launching into the story.

*flash back*

Grace hadn't always been a Dunbar, she had been an only child born to the Marques' in January of nineteen-eighty-four. When she was ten her mother had died from complications of what should have been a routine surgery, that was when she had decided she wanted to be a doctor. Her father couldn't deal with her, he had blamed her for what had happened even though it wasn't Grace's fault. Six months later and her father had committed suicide in front of her – telling her that he was sorry but he had to join her mother. Neither of Grace's birth parents had siblings, and her grandparents were too old to look after her so she was put into the foster system at ten and half.

The day that Grace arrived on the Dunbar's steps she was holding onto some of the only belongings that she had left, a tattered teddy bear and a doll along with a duffel bag of clothing and some pictures. Jenna had openly welcomed the little girl into their home, she had been the one to tell her husband that she didn't care what he said they were keeping her. Fast forward to what Grace's twelfth birthday, she'd been going to Beacon Hills Elementary School and met a boy called Derek Hale, he'd decided that he was going to be her friend.

"Come in Derek, Grace's in her bedroom. Afternoon Talia," Jenna smiled, welcoming the older woman into her home. Jenna and Talia had become somewhat friendly due to the children.

"Thank you Mrs Geyer," Derek smiled politely at her before he dashed off to Grace's bedroom with a present tucked behind his back.

"Derek! No running sweetheart," Talia called out after the lanky boy, Derek immediately slowed down and started walking. "Afternoon Jenna, How are you feeling?"

"Very well, though this baby is kicking more than normal," Jenna smiled, as she rubbed her stomach, she was rough six months pregnant with a baby boy. "Would you and Derek like to stay when we give Grace her present?"

"Of course," Talia replied as the two women made for the kitchen with Jenna offering Talia something to drink while Grace and Derek played.

After an hour Jenna called Derek and Grace to the kitchen with her, Talia and Mr Dunbar. Grace and Derek stood next to each other with Grace unsure of what was going to happen, she knew it was her birthday but didn't know what the significance was going to be. Derek looked at his mother who had simply smiled.

"Grace, sweetheart happy birthday," Jenna said, as she handed her a large envelope smiling. "Go ahead and open it,"

"Thank you," Grace almost whispered as she took the envelope and looked at Jenna and then Mr Dunbar and then down at the envelope. She carefully opened it tipping its contents onto the table. "Is this real?" Grace exclaimed the second she saw the words adoption.

"It is, we'd like you to officially become a part of our family," Jenna smiled at her, Grace grinned nodding before she ran around the table and wrapped her arms around Jenna.

Jenna and Mr Dunbar both hugged Grace tightly, their little family would be complete after the new baby was born in a few months time.

*end flashback*

Liam had known about both of Grace's parents dying but he didn't know that the reason her birthday was so special to her was because it was when she officially joined his parents. The four teenagers stared at Derek as he finished telling them the story. Liam gasped as realisation hit that Derek had been Grace's first best-friend, much like Mason was his.

"She will kill me if she finds out that I told you," Derek laughed, Liam raised his eyebrow at the older man as they continued watching the movie.

"Really? You and mom were there?" Theo questioned, he had been adopted by the Hale's when he was eight and a half years old after his parents and older sister had died.

"Yeah, it was her birthday and I hadn't been at school that day so mom said that we could go after school," Derek explained pausing as he took a breath and continued. "She didn't know that they were going to adopt her officially that day,"

"I'm glad they did," Liam grinned, he loved Grace being a part of his family and knowing how it happened made it even more special.

A few hours later and the boys had all fallen asleep, Derek had helped Liam into his room and while Theo had gone to the room that had been designated as being his. Mason and Corey camped out in the living room while Derek went to Grace's room. But not before double checking the security footage just to be on the safe side. Grace's shift at the hospital ended sometime after 3AM, she let out a small laugh as she saw Mason and Corey tangled on the sofa before she headed to her room.

Derek opened his eyes the second that the bedroom door opened, smiling at the sight of her before he motioned for her to get in bed. Grace rolled her eyes motioning that she still need to put her pyjamas on. Quickly changing into her pyjamas she couldn't be bothered to shower, she just wanted to sleep.

"Anything interesting happen?" Derek yawned, rolling over to face her as she climbed in beside him.

"Just the usual, some kid managed to get his hand stuck in a jar," Grace yawned, she still hadn't worked out how the kid had managed to do that. "Oh, and some ass-hole put traps out in the preserve,"

"What? Again?" Derek muttered, he was going to have to put another sign up. "Did anyone get hurt by them?"

"Yeah, Isaac...he's okay," Grace said, pausing before she continued. "From what he said it was a trip wire, the kid had an arrow sticking out of his shoulder,"

"Who was staying with him?" Derek questioned, pulling Grace close to him as she flopped back onto the pillows.

"Argent brought him in," Grace answered before both of them sat up in bed hearing a crashing sound coming from Theo's room. "Derek?"

"Stay here, I'll check on him," Derek told her rolling out of bed and heading towards the door. When he opened the bedroom door he saw both Corey and Mason sitting up peering down the hallway. "Go back to sleep,"

Derek walked towards Theo's room, glancing behind him to see Grace standing in the doorway watching, he opened the door ducking as a pillow was thrown. Derek quickly walked into the room closing the door behind him and going over to the bed. Theo was thrashing about in his sleep, having what Derek could only assume was a nightmare.

"Theo, wake up. It's only a bad dream," Derek said quietly putting his hand on Theo's chest to stop him from moving around. "Take it easy," Derek spoke quietly hoping that it would calm him down.

"Derek?" Theo mumbled, opening his eyes when he realised that he could feel something on his chest.

"It's me, want to talk about it?" Derek questioned, gently pulling Theo into a hug as he noticed tears start to fall down his cheek.

"Morning...I feel stupid," Theo muttered using the sheets to wipe is face dry as Derek continued to hug him. It was early enough that he wasn't going to be falling asleep again any time soon

"Look at me, you know perfectly well that there's nothing wrong with having a nightmare or bad dream," Derek told him calmly, though he knew that Theo had been through more than any teenager should have to go through. Derek sat with Theo until he fell asleep again before heading to bed.

When morning rolled around Liam found himself knocking on Theo's door whilst leaning against the wall. Mason and Corey were helping get breakfast ready in the kitchen while Grace slept. Derek had eventually gone back to bed with her and the two had stayed there until Derek couldn't take it any more and needed to relieve himself in the bathroom. Liam knocked on the bedroom door again, waiting before he opened it and made his way slowly into the room setting himself on the bed. Theo was almost curled up in a ball underneath the blankets

"Are you okay?" Liam questioned, tugging at the blanket to reveal Theo's almost tear stained face. "I would have come and asked last night...but my rooms a death trap at night," Liam mumbled, waiting to see what Theo would say to him.

"So...so..." Theo muttered, before attempting to push himself into a sitting position with both his arms wincing when his bad one gave way. "Fuck,"

"Here," Liam held out his hand and pulled him the rest of the way up. "We make quite the pair," he laughed, trying to lighten the mood a little. "You know you can tell me if anything is wrong, and I won't make fun of you,"

"You're not just saying that because Derek and Grace would kick your ass?" Theo questioned warily as he accepted the help in sitting up, Liam shook his head he genuinely wanted to help.

"What was it about?" Liam questioned, scooting up the bed the best that could as Theo moved across it making room for the younger boy. Theo looked at Liam and and then at the bandage on his elbow, he needed to tell someone other than Derek and Grace about what had happened. "I promise I won't say anything,"

"You know how Derek and Grace came back the second you called them?" Theo questioned, he hadn't told Liam exactly why he had been terrified of the boy at the door. Liam nodded, wondering what the story was going to be. "My ex...I was in a somewhat abusive relationship..." Theo spoke quickly almost ashamed of what had happened.

"Did he...she?" Liam asked, he wasn't sure if Theo had been in a relationship with a boy or a girl.

"He...he's why Grace was called into the hospital...he did this," Theo mumbled, pulling the blankets up as he spoke only to have Liam pull them down and look him in the eyes. "He said it was my fault..."

"Nothing is ever your fault," Liam said, as he looked into Theo's eyes and all he could see was what looked to him like terror. "Promise me you'll never think that?" Liam questioned, gently pulling Theo into a reassuring hug.

"Derek and I moved back to Beacon Hills to get away from him...and we guess he must have followed...he goes to school you know?" Theo muttered as there was a knock on the door and they heard Grace's voice on the other side.

"You boys good in there? Mason and Corey made breakfast," Grace said pausing to yawn before she continued. "Pancakes and coffee," Grace had been quietly listening to Theo talking.

Theo and Liam thought for a second before Theo decided that they did need help as Liam hadn't quiet worked out the sling and tossed it onto the floor and somehow the crutches had ended up under the bed. When Grace opened the door both boys were staring innocently at her. Grace rolled her eyes at them both before walking over to the bed and picking up both the sling and the crutches.

"How did both things end up nearly under the bed?" Grace questioned, dangling both items in front of them before Liam grabbed the crutches from her grasp.

"Uh...I just wanted to make sure he was okay?" Liam replied, only it came out more like a question than anything else. "Frustration..."

"Kiddo were you prepared to launch at him? If you were that's kind of sweet," Grace laughed as she watched him scooting to the edge of the bed to move. "Go get food, it'll take me a minute to fix Theo's shoulder up again," Grace said as she reached for the tape that they'd put on the bed-side table.

"I wanted to last night...but my room is well you know my room at night," Liam grinned, before running a hand over his face and standing up before making his way to the door. "How long till I can get rid of this thing?"

"You'll find out next week, both of you will," Grace said as she moved to get Theo to take off the shirt he'd slept in. "Now go," Grace prodded before she returned her attention to Theo. "I think your brother's taking advantage of me," she laughed before pulling him in a gentle hug. "You know you don't have to tell Liam everything if you don't want to,"

"I know...but I freaked out last night and he asked if I was okay this morning," Theo told her wincing slightly as he felt the pressure from her strapping shoulder up again and putting the splint back on his elbow.

"I heard when I got home early this morning," Grace told him before reassuring him like Liam had that it wasn't his fault what happened and to never think that it was. "Was it about Gabe or your parents?"

"Both...but he doesn't need to know about my parents...not yet..." Theo told her, he knew that the only reason she knew was because she'd been there one night when he was younger and had a nightmare and Derek had practically bolted into his room.

"I know, you'll tell him when you're ready. For now lets go get some food," Grace said, Theo nodded in agreement before grabbing the closest shirt to him which happened to be a hoodie and pulling it on before Grace fixed the sling again. "Just remember you can always come to me if you can't find Derek or Cora,"

Grace and Theo joined the others in the kitchen with Theo snatching Liam's drink from him and downing it smirking at the younger teen who was now glaring at him. Grace just laughed and handed Liam another drink before making an extra strong one for herself. Derek couldn't get why she liked extra strong first thing in the morning. Mason raised his eyebrow watching as she made it while simultaneously taking Corey's cup from him and making him another cup.

"How do you know how he likes his coffee?" Mason questioned, Corey looked at him and then at Grace wondering if he should tell him that he'd started working at the hospital in the cafeteria.

"I sometimes...work late nights at the cafeteria at the hospital," Corey explained as Grace handed him the cup and had some of her own. "She stopped by during a break and she may have convinced me to have a five minute sit down with her,"

"Yeah she's very persuasive when she wants to be," Liam laughed from where he was sitting on one of the stools with his leg propped up on a chair. "She may have been the one that talked mom and dad into letting me have all games,"

"No, that was all on you. I only got you those few games that you seem addicted to now," Grace smirked before downing more of her coffee and snatching one of his pancakes. "Oh yeah, I have to run back into the hospital this morning. I'll be gone for a max of an hour and half,"

"What? Why?" the four teenagers questioned, looking between Grace and Derek there was something they weren't saying.

"Wait...hold that thought," Mason said as his and Liam's phones went off. "Someone called Isaac's in the hospital? Apparently Scott and Stiles are heading to the preserve..."

"Derek, you call them and tell them not to go," Grace hissed, Derek nodded they'd go later with Argent.

"Who's Isaac?" this time it was Corey who spoke, Derek, Theo and Grace shared a look it was that look that Grace realised that Theo knew Isaac. "Wait is he the same Isaac that was here?"

"Isaac's an old friends younger brother," Grace lied through her teeth, she'd met Isaac the first time when she'd gone to the cemetery with Jenna when she was a teenager. "Same Isaac,"

"I know that look," Derek said, raising an eyebrow at her and grabbing her by the arm as he walked past her pulling her down the hall. "Grace, what is it?"

"I couldn't save his brother...I was there when they told them that he had died," Grace said before remembering something that Derek had said to her a couple years earlier when he'd been visiting her. "You said his dad was killed in an accident yeah? What is it with you and finding kids with no parents?"

Derek rolled his eyes and frowned at her, the only 'kids' as she had put it that he'd found without parents were her and his brother. Grace quickly headed for the shower pulling Derek in with her and pushing the door shut. The four teenagers looked down the hallway as they heard the door shut, both Theo and Liam letting out loud sighs.

"Do they..." Mason questioned looking at both Liam and Theo who nodded the bathroom was right next to Liam's room.

"Do you ever try and escape?" Corey questioned, both Liam and Theo nodded again looking at each other and motioning to go outside.

"Out the back, it's the furthest we can get," Liam shrugged as Theo made to move towards the back door.

"Well come on," Theo laughed, as Liam managed to get up on the crutches again and the four teens made for the back yard.

 _Note: Thanks for reading, there's more coming soon._


	5. Chapter 05: A Handful of Questions

**Chapter 05:** _A Handful of Questions_

Around fifteen minutes later and Grace was leaving for the hospital and Derek had joined them in the back yard. Once Grace got to the hospital she headed for the room that she and Melissa had left Isaac in with Argent the night before. She had to let out a little chuckle when she saw the older man hunched over in the chair leaning against the bed, and Isaac waking groggily as she entered. Melissa had learnt that it wasn't unusual for Grace to want to check on the patients she'd operate on the next day just to double check that nothing had gone wrong.

"Grace, what are you doing here?" David questioned, as he walked into the room behind her. "You know you don't have to check every patient,"

"I know, but I knew his brother," Grace replied quietly as she glanced at her father and then back at Isaac.

"Grace," David sighed exasperatedly before watching as she walked over to Isaac, while he moved to wake Argent but didn't need to as the older man sat up as he felt Grace standing next to the bed.

"Isaac, how are you feeling?" Grace questioned, she wasn't going to inspect her work purely just check how he was.

"Okay...are you here because of Camden?" Isaac said in almost a whisper as he looked at her and then glanced at Argent who raised an eyebrow at him.

"Partially, but mainly because I wanted to make sure that you were feeling okay," Grace paused looking at him and then at Argent who was now looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "I was working at the hospital his brother was taken to...I was there when they were told..." Grace explained, she knew that Isaac remembered her telling him that she was sorry that she couldn't save him. "I hadn't been at the hospital long at that stage,"

"I don't blame you," Isaac said quietly, this time David was checking Grace's work to make sure the stitches wouldn't come undone. "I have a question,"

"Yes Isaac?" David and Grace answered at the same time, Argent just shook his head and leaned back in the chair as Allison arrived.

"How long will this take to heal?" Isaac questioned as Allison walked over to him and sighed when he winced. "Not your fault remember," he whispered, Allison nodded and then looked at her father who smiled at her.

"Around four to six weeks, I may get you to join the boys when they're in physio," David said, as Grace pulled Allison aside to talk quietly to her.

Allison looked at Grace and then at her father and Isaac wondering what she could possibly want to talk about. David and Argent looked at the two girls before talking and quietly leaving Isaac staring at both groups.

"Allison, tell me do you know where Isaac went last night?" Grace questioned, Allison glanced back at Isaac and then returned her attention to Grace. "I'm only asking because Derek and I are going to head into the preserve later,"

"I can show you," Allison said, as her father shot her a wary look. "Dad, if I don't someone else could get hurt,"

"And Derek, well I'm guessing you know what he's like," Grace said pausing before she thanked Allison and told her to meet them at the edge of the preserve. "Meet us at the edge of the preserve around two o'clock,"

"Let me come?" Isaac questioned, yawning as he spoke. Argent shot him a glare as David walked from the room.

"Sorry Isaac, you my sweet pea are staying put until Monday," Grace smiled at him before turning her attention to Argent. "Sorry Mr Argent, we weren't properly introduced last night. I'm Doctor Grace Dunbar,"

"She's Liam's older sister," Allison and Isaac added as they noted the slightly perplexed look on his face.

"Nice to meet you. And how does she know Mr Hale?" Argent questioned, directing it to Allison and Isaac while Grace smiled at him. "Is something funny?"

"No, I've known Derek since I was a child. We've been together on and off since we were teenagers," Grace replied, speaking honestly with the older man. "Allison, I'll see you in a little while," she smiled at her before bidding the three of them farewell.

By the time Grace drove back to the house she was greeted by Liam standing leaning against the hallway wall with his arms crossed. Mason, Corey, Theo and Derek had gone off and left him in the house by himself with Derek telling him that he and Theo would be back later. Liam was grumpy that he'd been left on his own after everyone had gone.

"Grace! You said you'd only be an hour and a half!" Liam exclaimed moving slightly and nearly falling over in the process causing Grace to grab him as he flailed. "Fuck," he muttered as Grace just laughed and hugged him. "Hugs don't make up for it,"

"Sorry, Argent was at the hospital still and then Allison turned up," Grace explained before leading him back into the house and into the lounge room. "She's meeting Derek and I at the preserve in a few hours,"

"She'll probably take Scott, and he'll take Stiles," Liam said, as he poked her in the side while they sat down. "Stiles is practically attached to Scott,"

"So I have noticed. But I've also noticed that Scott and Allison are rather fond of each other...like a certain couple of teenage boys," Grace smirked looking at her little brother as she spoke. "You know you don't have to hide anything from me,"

"I know...Gracie...I don't know what to do," Liam almost mumbled, Grace smiled he hadn't called her Gracie in a long time. "He told me about his ex..."

"Oh Li, what did he say?" Grace sighed, pulling Liam closer to her as she hugged him. "Did he tell you that Derek and I tried to get him away?"

"He said that he's the asshole that hurt him," Liam started shaking with anger, Grace just held him tighter until he calmed down. "How could anyone hurt him? Grace?" Grace could practically feel the anger that was bottling up inside of him.

"I don't know kiddo, I really don't. Theo's a sweetheart, he doesn't think he's good enough for anyone. But, I do know that he trust's you," Grace told him kissing the side of his head before they sat in silence for a while with Liam falling asleep on her shoulder.

Derek and Theo turned up at the house around twelve thirty followed by Scott and Stiles, who had been informed by Allison about what Derek and Grace were planning on doing. Both of them insisting that they had to join them as they didn't trust Derek completely. Stiles because Derek always seemed like he was grumpy and didn't want the new doctor getting hurt; and Scott because of Allison.

"You two are staying here," Derek exclaimed pushing them into the house as Theo stood back watching his brothers actions.

"Derek?" Grace questioned, glancing up from the lounge as she saw Scott and Stiles stumbling through the door. "Scott, Stiles what are you doing here?"

"We heard that you're going to the preserve," Stiles babbled, looking between Scott and Derek and then at Grace. "And we wanted to help,"

"No, you two are staying here with this pair," Grace said as she gently pushing Liam off her as he was still asleep on her shoulder. "No one else is getting hurt, and Derek and I grew up in the preserve..." Grace said sternly, she didn't like using her stern doctor voice but sometimes the occasions warranted it.

"But...he's our friend!" Stiles exclaimed, Scott had quickly figured out that it was better not to argue with someone as stubborn as his mother.

"Stiles, dude. Don't argue with her," Scott said shoving Stiles further into the house as Theo made his way in behind them. "We'll stick around till you get back,"

"Hey sweetheart, you good with that?" Grace questioned, her attention on Theo as she spoke before noticing that he had made a beeline for Liam. "Wake him up, just remember to stand back if he starts thrashing,"

"What do you mean thrashing?" Stiles raised his eyebrow as Grace walked over to Derek and he promptly wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Liam is a grumpy ass when he first wakes up and usually throws things or thrashes about," Grace shrugged, she'd been on the firing end a few times as had Derek and Theo of late.

"Wait...do you really want Theo doing it?" Scott questioned as his mind flew back to the day he'd met Grace at the hospital and witnessed Grace waking him.

"Yeah...do we really want me doing it?" Theo questioned, his eyes wide as Derek looked at him with an almost devilish look on his face before he spoke. He'd only been on the firing end when Derek and Grace were both home to help.

"You'll be fine...Unless you two want to be on the end of it," Derek said, resting his chin against Grace's shoulder as he spoke. "We'll be back in a few hours,"

Scott and Stiles looked at one another and then at Theo and Liam before their eyes settled on the closing door. Theo glanced at Liam and then looked to Scott and Stiles, before looking back to Liam and grabbing a pillow. Scott raised his eyebrow watching as Theo moved to throw the pillow at Liam. Stiles grinned and grabbed the pillow from Theo, holding it above his head.

"What are you going to do with this?" Stiles questioned, Theo looked at him and rolled his eyes giving Scott an almost pleading look.

"Waking him from a distance..." Theo replied snatching the pillow back from Stiles. "When you're injured it's the only way unless you're Grace or Mason," Theo hoisted the pillow at Liam and stood back.

"What do you mean unless you're Grace or Mason?" Scott questioned, watching as Liam moved slightly and growled.

"Grace is his sister, and Mason's his best-friend. Grace has a way with people," Theo answered, before moving slowly over to Liam who was as Grace had said very grumpy and threatening to throw things. "Liam...calm down..." Theo whispered sitting beside him so that his non injured side was was furthest away from him.

"Where's Grace?" Liam mumbled, glancing at Theo as he started waking up fully not realising that he had been napping for well over an hour.

"Out with Derek, you know they were going to the preserve," Scott said, figuring that Theo was too busy avoiding being hit. "They'll be back later,"

"Right..." Liam trailed off as he saw that Theo's body had tensed slightly. "I think there's pasta in the fridge if you're hungry," The second that Scott and Stiles had headed into the kitchen Liam quickly put his arm around Theo's shoulder and pulled him close. "Theo...I'm sorry, you know I'd never do anything," He whispered, Theo nodded not pulling away from the younger boy instead scooting closer.

"I know, that's why I used the pillow...safest way I could wake you up," Theo shrugged, his shoulder only slightly stinging but he was told that was to be expected. "Scott? Can you bring the ice-pack back as well?"

"What are we? Your servants?" Scott called back, Stiles muttered something that sounded like they could get it themselves.

"No, but you're in the kitchen," Liam laughed, sharing a look with Theo that said if they wanted to they could probably make them do anything.

"Who made the pasta?" Stiles questioned with a mouthful as he and Scott some how managed to carry four bowls of pasta and an ice-pack back into the lounge room.

"Derek, between him and Grace they always seem to make enough food to feed a small army," Theo said resting his head against Liam's as Scott handed him the ice-pack. "Thanks, not sure what hurts more half the time. My shoulder or elbow, sometimes a combination of both," Scott and Stiles nodded in understanding, they had never been in either boys situation so they could only imagine how it felt. They also didn't know all the details about Theo's.

Meanwhile Grace and Derek had met up with Allison at the preserve, along with her father who was insistent on joining them. Together the four of them carefully navigated the preserve with Derek and Argent removing any traps as they came upon them. Derek swearing every time while Grace and Allison told them both to be careful.

"Did Theo and Liam really have no idea about you two?" Allison questioned, she couldn't believe it as from what she'd seen they had practically been all over each other.

"Yeah, I mean I left Beacon Hills nine years ago when I got my first posting for Med School – apparently I was the only student willing to travel," Grace said as she almost instinctively pulled Allison down to the ground as Derek accidentally tripped one of the traps. "Derek!"

"Fuck! Sorry! Are you two okay?" Derek exclaimed as Allison and Grace looked at the tree beside them and saw an arrow sticking out of it. "Arrows?"

"Yes, Derek we're okay. Just be more careful?" Grace sighed as the two girls stood up and dusted themselves off.

"How old were you when you met Derek?" Allison was curious she wanted to know more, and the more she knew about Derek and Grace the more she'd be able to work out Theo and Liam.

"Maybe ten or eleven, it was when I was being fostered by the Dunbars and I met Derek when I started at the elementary school and he became my best-friend...and has been ever since – and boyfriend slash partner in high school," Grace explained pausing before she continued. "That's why Liam and Theo never met,"

"Derek and Theo moved away didn't they? That's why Theo started back at the High-School last year," Allison guessed, Grace nodded as they continued along this time behind Derek and Argent to avoid Derek accidentally setting things off.

"Yeah, Derek, Theo, Cora and their sister Laura moved away," Grace said as they watched the last of the traps being dismantled by Argent and Derek. "Hey Derek, Allison's gonna hang with us tonight," Grace grinned, causing Argent to look questioningly at the two adults with his daughter.

"Dad, it'll be fine," Allison rolled her eyes at her father as they started to walk back to the cars. "Scott and Stiles will be there and so will Theo and Liam," Allison added, apparently that didn't make Argent feel any better about his daughter being there.

"Argent, she'll be fine. It's movie night," Derek laughed, Grace rolled her eyes of course he had to bring movie night into it.

"Allison, let Scott and Stiles know it's movie night and to let the others know," Grace nodded, before walking over to Derek and hitting him upside the head. "Really? That was the best you could come up with?" she hissed, eliciting an even more mischievous grin from him.

At the house Liam was starting to feel like his leg was on fire, and he couldn't quite work out why. Theo had suggested that it was because he'd decided to cocoon himself in the fluffiest blanket that was available to them. Liam was insistent that it wasn't the reason, Scott and Stiles just shook their heads wondering exactly what was going through both boys minds. By the time Derek, Grace and Allison had arrived at the house Theo and Liam hadn't moved while Scott and Stiles had occupied a lounge and the floor.

"Isaac's going to be pissed that he missed this," Allison said as they walked into the house and saw the boys sprawled around.

"Oh well, plenty more opportunities to come," Grace smiled at her before she spotted Liam glaring at her and then down at his leg. "Liam, what are you doing?" she raised her eyebrow at him as Theo glanced at them. "Theo?"

"My leg feels like it's on fire," Liam pouted, Theo rolled his eyes pointing out that he was cocooned.

"That's your fault! You've been in the cocoon for like an hour!" Theo exclaimed, Grace sighed walking around the lounge and stepping over Stiles prodding him with her foot at the same time.

"Liam? Honestly, I thought you'd learned by now," Grace pulled the blanket off Liam tossing it onto Scott who fumbled underneath it. "You know when you get over heated you start feeling like your on fire,"

"Wait, he knew?" Scott questioned, tossing the blanket onto the floor as there was a knock on the door.

"It's open!" Derek called from where he'd disappeared to in the kitchen to make coffee.

"Yes he knew, Liam's been that way since he was a kid," Grace laughed before she crouched down in front of Liam and glared at him. "Derek, when you bring the coffee can you bring an ice-pack too?" Grace questioned, as she checked Liam's knee and saw that because he'd been cocooned for at least an hour it was irritated which was no wonder that it felt like he was on fire. "Also what's with the blanket?"

"I'm keeping the fluffy blanket," Theo stated putting it behind his shoulder as Allison sat beside Scott and was almost instantly pulled into a hug.

"Of course you are," Allison smiled at him as Scott kissed her and then looked away. "You know, you don't have to look away every time you kiss me,"

"I was cold, and it was on the lounge," Liam muttered as Derek walked into the lounge balancing three cups of coffee and a new ice-pack.


	6. Chapter 06: The Past

**A/N:** _Thanks for reading, hope you're enjoying. Let me know if you want more of anything. :)_

 **Chapter 06:** _The Past_

The following week Liam was told that he still needed to use the brace and crutches or at least one crutch until he could walk unassisted. Theo was told it would take a little bit longer, though they needed to book him in to have surgery to remove the plate and pins from his elbow and it would be replaced with a cast. Theo's was mainly due to irritation and pain from the screws which he'd been keeping to himself until he couldn't take it. Grace hadn't been happy that he hadn't said anything earlier.

"Sweetheart, why didn't you say anything earlier?" Grace questioned as she sat with Theo in the office that she was sharing with her father.

"I...I don't know," Theo looked at Grace and then back down at his elbow now that he was free of the sling.

"It's okay, you know I'm not angry. Just disappointed, if you had told me we could have done something sooner," Grace explained, she knew that the reason that Theo hadn't told anyone because he was scared. "Come here," she smiled at him as she moved to the couch against the wall.

"You're not mad?" Theo asked, as his mind instantly flashed back to the last time he'd done what Gabe had considered as being wrong.

"I could never get mad at you, you know that," Grace said as she pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back.

"I know..." Theo mumbled, though his mind was still thinking about what Gabe had done.

*flash back*

The first time Gabe hurt Theo he was seventeen and it had come totally out of the blue. All Theo had done was say good bye to Derek, Cora and Laura as they went away for the weekend as he'd had an exam the coming up and needed to study. Theo hadn't told Derek about what happened, he'd only told Grace because Gabe dropped him off afterwards.

"Theo?" Grace questioned, yawning as she opened her front door – she'd not long gone to bed after a long shift at the hospital. "Gabe?"

"Hi Doctor Dunbar," were the only words out of Gabe's mouth before he walked away leaving Theo slumping against the wall.

"Theo, oh sweetheart what happened?" Grace questioned crouching down to Theo as he slid down the wall. "Lets get you inside hey?"

"Mmm hmm..." Theo mumbled, flinching as Grace moved to take his hand to pull him up.

"Come here," Grace sighed, gently taking him by the arms and pulling him up and taking him inside. "Let's take a look at you, sweetheart,"

"Don't tell Derek?" Theo muttered as Grace took a look at his ribs and noticed that they were starting to turn purple.

"I won't but you'll have to, he's going to want to know what happened," Grace told him as she went into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of frozen peas. "Stay there, I'm just grabbing a couple of things,"

Theo stayed sitting on the lounge, and almost laid down on it by the time Grace had returned from grabbing frozen peas and a towel. Grace sat beside Theo, gently placing her hand on his shoulder as he sat up and tentatively took of the shirt he was wearing. Grace handed the towel and peas to Theo and he wrapped them up while she did a second check just to make sure she hadn't missed anything.

"I don't think there's anything broken," Grace told him as he moved to hug her while sniffling, she instinctively pulled him into her arms. "We'll get you checked out in the morning, you can stay here the weekend,"

"Thanks Grace," Theo offered a half smile as he hugged her before she handed him some blankets. "I still get them...today wasn't really the first time..."

"Sweetheart, I know. Get some sleep," Grace smiled at him kissing the side of his head as she made to move back to her room to sleep. "I'm just down there," Grace motioned towards her bedroom – though it wasn't uncommon for Derek to be there too, Theo knew the deal. "Night sweetheart,"

The next time it happened was six months later, and Theo had tried to leave him. It happened every time Theo did something that Gabe didn't approve of, sometimes it was something as simple as being late after seeing Cora and Laura with Derek. The final time it happened, Derek had turned up and threatened Gabe before taking Theo straight to the hospital that Grace was working at.

"Doctor Dunbar to the emergency room," Grace was paged over the speakers, having been doing rounds as there had been no cases at the time that required surgery. She finished with the patient she was with before heading to the ER.

"Grace, these men say they know you?" the head nurse said, motioning to where Derek was sitting with Theo resting his head against his shoulder. "Is that true?"

"Yeah, Derek and his kid brother," Grace replied, a smile forming on the nurses face as she realised that he was the man she had talked about. "Der, Theo what are you doing here?" Grace questioned walking towards them, and the closer she got the more she noticed that Theo was jumping at every little noise. "Come with me," she held her hand out Theo and pulled him up.

"He was laying into him," Derek told her quietly as they walked down the hall to one of examination rooms.

"Der, we have to report it," Grace told him as she had Theo sit on the bed where he started swinging his feet like a child. "Theo, sweetheart you know you can tell us,"

"I can't...he said he'd hurt you," Theo mumbled as Grace started to check him out while Derek got on his phone and started making plans to move back to Beacon Hills.

*end flash back*

"What are you thinking?" Grace questioned, as Theo dried his eyes and pulled away from her.

"The day that Gabe left me at your house," Theo said taking a deep breath as there was a knock on the door.

"Dad are you in there?" Liam's voice came from the opposite side of door, Grace and Theo had to laugh as they saw him trying to peek through the blinds.

"Dad's doing his rounds, you know we share the office right?" Grace raised her eyebrow as she opened the blinds and found Liam staring at her. "Did you misplace Derek?"

"He's talking to Parrish and Sheriff Stilinski," Liam answered causing Theo to look at Grace worriedly, he hadn't told Liam just how much he had gone through with Gabe.

"You and you stay in here, I'm going to go find them," Grace said as she stood up and opened the door letting Liam in and letting herself out. "Talk, I'll be back,"

Grace left Theo and Liam in the office shutting the door behind her and heading off to find them. As Liam made his way into the room he discarded the crutches leaning them against the lounge and hobbling around to sit on it with Theo. Theo offered him a smiled, that wasn't very smiley more sad if anything. Liam noticed and moved to comfort him only hesitating until Theo grabbed his arm and pull him towards him.

"What did Grace say?" Liam questioned sitting down and having Theo almost instantly moving closer to him. "Wait...are you okay?"

"I'll tell you later...and Grace said that they're going to operate again...and take out the plate and screws," Theo paused, taking a deep breath before he continued deciding that he was ready to tell Liam about what had happened a few years earlier and even the year they moved back.

"Again? So you told her about it?" Liam asked pulling Theo into a hug as he noticed that he had started to shake slightly. "Is there...something else?" Liam was bursting full of questions, he wanted to, no he had to make sure that Theo was okay. Theo nodded in response to all of the questions it was the only thing he could think of.

"Remember...remember when I told you about my ex?" Theo asked, lifting his head slightly before letting it fall back onto the shorter man's shoulder. "I ended up in the ER more than once...and sometimes straight to Grace's,"

"What exactly did he do?" Liam was curious as to exactly how he'd been hurt by his ex, as he couldn't dream of ever hurting him.

"First time...I had bruised ribs, mostly it was what could be hidden...until it couldn't," Theo had lost count of the number of times that he'd ended up with bruised ribs occasionally broken. "This was the first time he'd done something that required surgery," Theo mumbled, as they heard the door open and Derek, Grace and Sheriff Stilinski (Noah) walked in closing the door behind them again.

"Theo, sweetheart the Sheriff wants to talk to you about Gabe," Grace said as she motioned for Liam to go to her. "Li, come here a minute,"

"It's okay...I told him..." Theo looked up at Grace and then at Derek and Noah.

"Grace, Liam could you give us a minute?" Noah questioned, looking between the two and then at Derek and Theo.

"We'll be outside," Grace said before she pulled a reluctant Liam up and guided him out the door pulling it shut behind them.

Grace and Liam walked out into the waiting room, where Scott and Stiles were sitting. Grace raised her eyebrow just how long had they been sitting there for waiting. Liam looked at them curiously and then noticed that Mason was sitting with them, what was his best-friend doing there? Melissa walked towards Grace from the nurses station and too her by the elbow.

"The boys are here because they just brought Corey in," Melissa told her quietly as Scott jumped up and helped Liam over to where they were sitting. "He refuses to talk to Doctor Geyer," Melissa said, as she motioned to David who was leaving one of the exam rooms. "He wouldn't talk with Noah either,"

"Want me to do the check?" Grace questioned, Melissa nodded so both women went into the room and closed the door behind them. Grace walked over to Corey and stood in front of him as Melissa stood by the door. "Hey Corey," Grace was quiet as she spoke she knew the signs that she was looking at. "Mase's worried about you,"

"Mmmhmm," Corey mumbled glancing at Melissa and then back to Grace who looked at the older woman.

"I'll be just outside the door," Melissa nodded to Grace who smiled at her and returned her attention to Corey.

"This isn't the first time it's happened is it?" Grace asked taking a quick look at the charts that Melissa had handed her. Corey shook his head, but quickly changed to nodding. "Sweetheart, it's okay to tell me you know?"

"How do you..." Corey trailed off as Grace smiled at him reassuringly. "Oh," Corey realised why Derek had entered Theo's room the night they had stayed.

"I know it's not Mase, want to tell me who it was?" Grace questioned, as she slowly moved to lift up his shirt and watched as he winced slightly. "If this happens again go straight to my house okay?"

"My parents...I can't stop them...only try and protect my siblings they don't touch them," Corey mumbled, glancing down as Grace inspected the newly forming bruising scattering across his ribs.

Grace listened to Corey's breathing as it was a little ragged, she decided that he would need an x-ray to find out exactly what was wrong. After a couple of minutes Grace asked Melissa to take Corey down to the radiology department for said X-ray while she talked with Mason. Scott and Stiles both looked after Grace as she took Mason into the room that they'd just seen Melissa take Corey from.

"Mase, has Corey told you anything?" Grace questioned, wondering if the teenager had ever flinched at being touched by him. "I'm asking this as both your friend and a doctor,"

"Grace?" the tone in Mason's voice gave her every indication that Corey had never said anything to him but he somehow already knew. "He's never said anything...only ever lacrosse or running into a door," Mason paused thinking for a second before he continued talking. "Some times it didn't make sense but I never pushed him,"

"It's okay Mase, I'm going to need you to look after him later okay?" Grace said as the young man glanced out the door and saw Scott and Stiles almost accosting Liam in the chair.

"I'm gonna go save Liam," Mason said before adding that he'd look after his boyfriend no matter what.

"Thanks Mase," Grace said opening the door and letting Mason out as Melissa and Corey returned, Melissa handing Grace the X-Ray's. "Thanks Melissa," Grace took Corey by elbow and guided him back into the room towards the bed.

"Grace...don't tell anyone...please?" Corey mumbled looking down at the floor as Grace put the X-Ray's up on the board to see what the would tell her.

"Oh sweetheart, I won't. But I want you to promise me that you will," Grace sighed, walking over to him and giving him a a hug before she went back to the X-Rays and had a look. "You've got two cracked ribs, and some minor bruising upon them as well," Grace paused taking a closer look at the X-rays before she spoke again. "Corey, when did you break your collar bone?"

"I...I don't know," Corey replied, wincing as Grace gently touched the fresh bruises that were starting to swell up.

"It's okay, I'm going to give you something for the pain and I want you to stay with someone for a few days. Do you think you can do that?" Grace questioned as she moved to go over to the cabinet to grab some morphine only to have Corey grab her arm. "Hey, it's okay, sweetheart," Grace sighed pulling him into a hug as Melissa entered the room again this time followed by Noah. "Mel, could you get the morphine. I'm going to prescribe this for the first couple of days and then on to over the counter," Melissa nodded in understanding as Noah looked at Grace and then at Melissa.

"Grace, do you treat all your patients this way?" Noah questioned, as Grace moved away from Corey and turned to face him.

"Generally no, but I make exceptions for friends of my brother and partner," Grace answered, she remembered from what Derek had told her that the Sheriff knew about what Isaac's father put him through. "Corey, sweetheart try and relax while Melissa gives you the injection,"

"Did he say anything to you?" Sheriff Stilinski asked motioning towards Corey as he spoke while still looking at her.

"You know that if he did I can't say anything without his permission," Grace told him, which was the same thing that she had told the police after one of Theo and Gabe's incidents.

"Grace, he's a minor and my son called me," Noah said, in the most authoritative tone that he could take with Melissa being there.

"I get that. I do, however until he is ready to talk I'm not saying anything," Grace put her foot down, Corey may have been seventeen years old but he wasn't ready to talk to anyone. "Sheriff can I talk to you outside for a second?"


	7. Chapter 07: Just Keep Breathing

**Chapter 07:** _Just Keep Breathing_

Grace motioned for Noah to follow her out the door to leave Corey with Melissa, she wasn't about to break his confidentiality but she could also see that his presence was slightly off-putting for the teenager. Noah followed Grace out of the room, where they were almost instantly met with Scott, Stiles, Mason and Liam staring at them. Derek and Theo stayed sitting where they were after leaving Doctor Geyer and Grace's office. Grace shot the teenagers a look, Liam smiled innocently at her before grabbing Mason and making him help him back to the seats. Scott and Stiles stared at Grace and at Noah before reluctantly moving to the seats.

"Look, leave him today. When they're scared they won't talk," Grace said before she motioned for Derek to join her for a second. Derek nodded standing up and heading towards them while Theo stayed where he was sitting.

"Are you always this stubborn?" Noah questioned, Derek heard the end of the question as he arrived and nodded.

"She is, and if she's told you something then I'd suggest you wait," Derek told him, Noah let out a disappointed sigh and agreed to leave it another day before walking off and telling Stiles that he would see him at home.

"Thank you," Grace smiled at him before having him follow her into the room with Corey and Melissa. "Mel, can you get Scott and Stiles to take Mason home?"

"I can try but they'll put up a fight," Melissa told her sighing, both women knew what the teenagers were like.

"I know, and they have to honestly get over it," Elizabeth said watching as Derek went over and talked quietly to Corey. "We're going to have to work out the discharge papers,"

"I can sign them," Corey mumbled, he'd signed his fathers signature enough times.

"It's okay, Sheriff Stilinski's still outside. We can have him sign them," Melissa said as she quickly walked out of the room and grabbed Noah dragging him to the nurses station while shooting glares at the teenagers.

Derek and Grace stood talking quietly to Corey while Melissa talked with Noah before telling the boys that they had to go home. Grace asked Derek to take Liam to her parents, and that she'd drop Theo off at the loft after her shift was over that was until the five teenagers barged into the room. They'd heard Melissa tell Stiles and Scott to take Mason home, but nothing was said about Corey so they wanted to know what was going on.

"Okay, one at a time. No Corey's not going home, nor is he going to Mason's," Grace said, Mason shot her a why not look as did Liam and Stiles. Theo and Scott shared a look that said they semi-understood why.

"Fine, if you must have a sleep over," Derek sighed, sending Grace an apologetic look. "What?"

"No, no sleep overs tonight. Mase go home – Li go with him," Grace smiled at him, glancing at Corey as she spoke before her eyes settled on her little brother. "Look, everything will be explained in time,"

"Mase," Corey's voice was almost inaudible as he looked at Mason and only Mason. Mason moved to hug him but Corey shook his head, not quite ready to be hugged. "It's okay, I'll see you tomorrow," he smiled slightly at him, Mason nodded deciding on a kiss instead.

"If he's not going home where's he going to stay tonight?" Mason questioned looking between Derek and Grace – concern written all over his face. "You said he wasn't going home,"

"He's not, he's going to stay with me tonight and then tomorrow with Melissa and Scott," Grace answered, which explained why she was sending Liam to Mason's instead of her original plan of sending him home.

"Theo and I are going to head back to the Loft," Derek said, before quietly telling Theo that Grace was planning on dropping him off after her shift was over.

Scott and Stiles reluctantly walked from the room dragging Mason and Liam with them. Liam threatening to kick up a stink, Grace watched as he started balling up his fists – a sign that he was about to hit something. Derek glanced at Grace and then at Liam, moving quickly and grabbing hold of the teenager in both of his arms. Grace nodded at him before she moved from talking with Corey to standing in front of Liam and taking his hands in hers.

"Li, kiddo take a deep breath," Grace looked at him, her voice as calm as she could it had been a while since he'd been completely angry. "Look at me," Liam tried pulling his hands back but struggled as both Derek and Grace had a good grip on him. "Come on,"

"Liam...you're scaring Theo," Derek whispered in his ears not loosening his grip on the teenager.

"Li, breathe with me," Grace said calmly as she continued to hold his hands while Derek let go of him.

"Gracie..." Liam mumbled starting to take deep breaths as he looked at Grace and then at Derek.

"Don't Gracie me, now go home with Mason," Grace sighed before she let go of Liam completely and hugged him tightly.

"Sorry,"

Theo went towards Corey and stood beside him, taking the younger boys hand in his to calm him down slightly. He could see himself in him to an extent and he didn't like it. Mason, Scott, Stiles and Derek situated themselves between Grace and Liam, and Corey and Theo though the three teens were a little unsure of why they had done it. Though things were starting to click in Scott's head, while Mason was just concerned about both his boyfriend and his best-friend.

"You four go home," Grace re-iterated hugging Liam again before she stepped away. "I want Corey to stay here while I do my shift,"

"Fine," Liam huffed as Mason cautiously grabbed hold of his hand and started to drag him out.

"We'll see you tomorrow," Mason nodded, as Liam hobbled after him trying to regain his balance.

"Mase! Cripple here!" Liam exclaimed as his best-friend slowed down outside the room so they could wait for Scott and Stiles.

"Why do we have to take them home?" Stiles whined, it was his car and he wanted to go do something fun.

"Because Derek and I have work to do," Grace said, this caused Scott and Stiles to raise their eyebrows at Derek they didn't exactly know what the older man did.

"He has a job?" Stiles questioned incredulously, pointing at Derek. "Him? Mr Sourpants?"

"Yes, I have a job," Derek stated not saying any more before he grabbed Stiles hand to stop him from poking him. "Stop. Now go!"

Derek pushed Stiles out of the room sending Scott and apologetic look as he shut the door behind them. Scott looked at Grace and then at Theo and Corey noticing that both of his friends were slightly shaken by what had happened with Liam even though they knew he'd never hurt them. Scott gave them what he had hoped was a reassuring smile before he left the room leaving Theo, Grace and Corey.

"I'll take you both into my dad's office and you can chill there until I'm done with my shift okay?" Grace questioned, looking at both boys as she ran a hand over her face. "I'll be done in around three hours,"

"Can we have a minute?" Theo questioned, looking at Corey who nodded they both needed a minute. "I know Liam'll never hurt us but..."

"We've never seen him that bad," Corey finished, sure they had seen him seething before but not in front of Grace and not after being told no.

"I know, look Liam keeps things bottled up inside until he reaches boiling point," Grace explained, she wasn't sure how else to explain it. "And it can be the littlest thing that sets him off. It's part of his IED, that's why Scott stepped between you,"

"Scott knew?" Corey questioned, wondering how the older teen had known about Liam having IED.

"Yeah, Liam told me his first week at the High School that Scott and Stiles found out, made fun of him and then had to take him under their wing," Grace answered as she leant against the counter before helping Corey off the bed so that she could get the two teenagers into her fathers office. "Li knows that he scared you both,"

Grace guided both teenagers to fathers office switching the TV on and letting some home makers show play before she headed off to finish doing her rounds. As she did her rounds nothing out of the ordinary happened, a few broken bones and a couple of people needing stitches. By the time she'd made it back into her fathers office, both Theo and Corey were sleeping lightly while her father filled out some paper work.

"Grace, how long have the boys been in here?" David questioned, he'd entered the office an hour earlier and they had been sleeping then.

"Around three hours, I sent Liam to Mason's for the night," Grace replied taking a deep breath before she continued. "We nearly had a situation,"

"What kind of situation?" David raised an eyebrow, before running his hand over his face as he yawned.

"A Liam outburst situation," David nodded in understanding, after seeing the way that Corey had reacted when he'd first entered the examination room hours earlier. "So why is Theo still here?"

"Not now, I'll fill you in later. I'm going to take this pair home," Grace said, taking off her coat and hanging it up on the coat rack before going and crouching down in front Corey and Theo on the couch. "Boys, it's time to wake up,"

"Mmhmm," Theo mumbled, slowly opening his eyes and looking at where Grace's voice was coming from until he focused on her. The same sound coming out of Corey as they both woke up.

"Come on, let you sweethearts home," Grace said she stood up and then gently pulled Theo up before pulling Corey and ushering the two out the door.

Theo and Corey followed Grace out to where her car was both boys looking every which way out of nervousness. Grace let out a little sigh she knew that they were on edge but they didn't have any need to be while they were in a public place. Corey climbed in the front seat while Grace grabbed a blanket from the back to cushion this chest/ribs against the seatbelt while Theo sorted himself out.

Two days later and Theo was going back into surgery to have the pins and plate removed from his elbow while Corey and his younger siblings had been taken from his parents – his younger siblings being put under the care of his grandparents while he temporarily moved in with the Hewitt's. Derek and Parrish had gone with Corey when he'd gotten his belongings as he'd told them about his father after Theo had talked with him. As much as he loved Mason he hadn't been able to talk with him about it. Theo hadn't told Liam everything that had happened as they were still in the not sure what was they were stage.

"Gracie, are you sure he's going to be okay?" Liam questioned as they sat in the waiting room of the hospital, Grace wasn't working so one of the other doctors was doing the surgery.

"Liam, yes I'm sure he'll be fine," Grace wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him into a hug. "He'll be unable to use his arm for a couple more weeks,"

"Is that all?" Liam asked again, resting his head on her shoulder briefly before he realised that Derek had finally gotten to the hospital. "Where have you been?"

"There's this thing called work," Derek answered sitting on the opposite side of Grace as he quickly pulled off his name tag and shoved it in his pocket.

"And you couldn't get out of it because?" Liam questioned, shooting a glare towards him not understanding how he couldn't be there twice now.

"Because Mrs Abernathy is visiting her sister," Derek said, this just left Liam with even more questions than answers.

"Abernathy...Abernathy..." Liam repeated the name and continued to think abut it causing Grace to laugh when realisation hit. "She's the daycare lady!"

"Pipe down," both Derek and Grace hissed at the same time glaring at Liam who clamped his hand over his mouth.

"You work at the daycare...since when?" Liam questioned raising his eyebrow at the older man.

"A few years, does it matter? And if you say anything..." Derek trailed off as Grace punched his shoulder and then looked at Liam. Derek had worked two days a week at the daycare for two years and the rest of the time at the mechanic's that he owned.

"Liam, what he's trying to say is keep it to yourself," Grace said pointedly before putting her head on Derek's shoulder and continuing to talk. "He should be done in around an hour, and he'll have a splint again,"


	8. Chapter 08: Cardiology

**Chapter 08:** _Cardiology_

Three weeks later, Isaac, Theo and Liam were starting physiotherapy – Liam had flat out refused to start until they let Theo. To save fighting from the three teenagers Grace and David decided that they could all start at the same time. David had explained the situation as the owner of the physiotherapist's was a family friend and understanding. They may have saved fighting from Isaac, Theo and Liam between themselves but that didn't stop a fight breaking out from other people.

"Are we going to have to break up more fights?" Grace raised her eyebrow at the three teenagers as they stood in the living room.

"It's not our fault, Daehler started it," Isaac stated, the three of them had run into Matt Daehler on their way and he'd started a fight with them – they'd been lucky that the Steiner twins had been driving past.

"Why didn't you take Stiles up on his offer?" Grace asked running a hand through her hair as she spoke before she checked out Isaac's black eye. "What was the fight about anyway?"

"He saw them holding hands and didn't like it," Isaac said quietly motioning towards Theo and Liam who shrugged. "And I don't know," he added referring to why they hadn't taken Stiles up on his offer.

"Honestly?" Grace sighed, as she continued to wipe off the blood from under Isaac's eye. "You're lucky that he doesn't hit hard and that he missed your eye," Grace said before dabbing a bit of antiseptic on his cheek bone and gluing the cut shut and putting a small ice-pack to it. "You'll have a nice bruise for a few days, but keep this on it for now,"

Ethan and Aiden Steiner worked at the mechanic's that Derek owned – he didn't just work at the daycare centre he needed something to do with his hands. They'd been on their way to work when they'd seen the boys, Ethan had made Aiden pull over after seeing Theo. Derek was out the front talking to them, thanking them for their 'rescue' of the teenagers.

"Sweet-pea, I know you've had a run in with him before," Grace said as she pulled Isaac aside, glancing at both Theo and Liam who seemed to pre-occupied with each other to notice. "Derek told me,"

"So you know about what he did?" Isaac questioned, pulling the ice-pack away from his face and almost instantly regretting it.

"Yeah, and that they couldn't prove that it was him," Grace replied, she knew that it was hard for Isaac after the man that he had called his father had tortured him and locked him in a freezer. Derek had found him and taken him in before he'd gone to Melissa and then Argent. "Don't dwell on it too much,"

"Aiden said that Daehler won't be bothering you any more," Derek said as he walked in to the house with Ethan and Aiden close behind him. "Isn't that right?"

"Yeah, we may have threatened him," Aiden grinned, it was the least that they could do with Derek giving them a job and so much responsibility at the mechanics when he wasn't there. "No one deserves to be hurt for who they are, unless they're complete ass-holes," he explained, throwing an arm around Ethan's shoulder as he did so.

"You know we can take care of ourselves," Isaac said, he was almost unsure as he'd been been unable to defend himself against his father.

"Well until you three have full movement back, Aiden and Ethan have agreed to take turns with Stiles...yes I know Stiles isn't exactly the best in a fight but he has a car," Grace said with a smile, before she went back to check on Liam and Theo. "No arguments,"

Grace checked both Theo and Liam over and determined that they hadn't gotten hit, after they had protested as much. Liam complaining that his sister was too protective over him, Grace explaining that it was a sisters prerogative and a doctors too. Theo had protested but given up quicker than what Liam had just to get it over and done with.

"Hey Theo, Liam you'll always have Aiden on your side," Ethan said before he and his brother left the house leaving Theo and Liam slightly confused.

"Ethan dated Danny an ex-classmate a couple of years back," Isaac explained after the twins had left and they found themselves sitting in the living room.

"Wait, so he's saying that Aiden'll kick any bodies ass for us?" Liam raised his eyebrow, he wasn't convinced neither was Theo.

"They will," Derek said remembering when they had initially tried to join Scott's group of friends and been rebuffed it wasn't until later that they had stopped Allison from being kidnapped that Scott had let them in.

A couple of days later and Grace woke with a start, she had to stop herself from screaming after the nightmare she'd had of her father dying in front of her. She glanced at Derek lying asleep in the bed beside her and quietly climbed out and headed towards the kitchen to get a drink of water. As she passed by Theo's room she heard something crash to the floor before hearing what sounded like muffled screams. Grace quietly opened his door and slipped in closing it behind her.

"Theo, sweetheart wake up," she whispered as she reached the bed and crouched down beside him picking up the glass that he'd knocked off the bedside table. "It's just a bad dream," Grace said as she placed her hand gentle on his back.

"Gracie…" Theo mumbled into the pillow not game enough to look at her. "Did I wake you up?"

"No, sweetheart I woke myself up...nightmare…" Grace replied before sitting on the bed and pulling him into a hug to calm him down. "You've got a cardiologists appointment in the afternoon,"

"I know..." Theo said quietly, thinking that it could have been the reason for the number of nightmares increasing in the last couple of months since Grace and Derek had returned. "I...I think that's why they started up again,"

"Shh, it's okay remember that's why Der's always gotten me to go with you and him," Grace continued to sit with him listening to his breath out of instinct and seeing that it sounded a little wet. "Sweetheart, how long have you been feeling like this?"

"Only a week," Theo answered, he'd been getting short of breath faster and had to use the inhaler more but he thought that was just because of the exercises the physio was having them do. "I still haven't told Liam about these nightmares,"

"Okay, I'm making a mental note of that in case they ask you in the morning," Grace said holding her hand out to him as she stood up, she still wanted a glass of water. "I know Liam asked you about the scar and that you avoided answering him so he asked Derek,"

As Grace and Theo left his bedroom they were greeted by both Liam and Derek standing outside the door. Derek as he'd rolled over and gone to throw his arm over Grace and noticed she wasn't in bed. Liam because he'd heard doors open and close and curiosity had gotten the better of him.

"What happened?" Derek asked both of them as Grace stood aside and Liam launched himself at Theo wrapping him in his arms.

"Nightmare..." Grace mumbled looking at Derek as she spoke and then motioning slightly with her head to Theo. "They suck,"

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Derek whispered pulling her into his arms and then looking at Theo and Liam as Theo squirmed in Liam's grip. "Liam, loosen up just a little. You okay Theo?"

"Bad dream...couldn't breathe," Theo answered quietly, pausing before he continued. "Do you think they'll need to operate again?"

"Come 'ere," Derek held his arm out for Theo, who went to move but was held back by Liam's sleepy grip.

"Whatdoyoumeanoperateagain?" Liam spoke as fast as he possibly could causing Grace to attempt to remember how to decipher Liam speak.

"All I got out of that was was what do you mean?" Derek looked at Grace as though she had an explanation for him.

"He wants to know what Theo meant by operate again," Grace sighed, unwrapping herself from Derek's grip and gently loosening Liam's from around Theo.

"You understood that?" Theo blinked as he moved over to Derek and found himself enveloped in his arms.

"Yeah, you will one day," Grace answered turning Liam around and forcing him to hobble back into his room. "I'll join you in a minute, come on Li back to bed,"

"Butyoudidn'tanswermyquestion," Liam spoke fast again as he hobbled back to his room, to his bed throwing himself dramatically on it.

"And I'm not going to until morning, go to sleep!" Grace sighed, as Liam rolled over and grabbed one of his pillows getting ready to throw it at her. "You throw that and you get no answers, now sleep!" Liam grumbled something incomprehensible and pulled the pillow close before reaching over and grabbing his stuffed bear.

Derek sat Theo in the kitchen and grabbed both him and Grace a glass of water as Grace joined them. Grace took the glass as Derek held it out to her and downed it one go as she put her hand on Theo's shoulder. She'd grabbed her stethoscope on her way past the living room where she'd dropper her bag the night before.

"I'm tired and I want to go back to bed, but I also want to check Theo's heart before anything else," Grace said her hand not moving from Theo's shoulder as she spoke and looked at both Derek and Theo. Derek yawned running a hand over his face as he looked back at her causing her to yawn.

"What for?" Derek questioned, Theo nodded that it was okay.

"He's got the cardiologist today, and his breathing sounds a little wet," Grace said, she knew the signs that a heard was giving way. "I just want to make sure it's nothing extreme,"

"Wet?" Both Theo and Derek raised their eyebrows uncertainly at her, Grace offered a smile before she placed the stethoscope against Theo's chest the coldness causing him to jump.

"Yeah, look there's a couple of different reasons it could be. I just want to rule out his heart," Grace said as she listened to what his heart was doing. Theo's heart was almost gurgling slightly as though there was air trapped. "You sweetheart are going to sleep sitting up again tonight,"

"What? Why, what did you hear?" Theo spoke quickly before he started to cough and needed a drink of water, he grabbed the glass as Derek handed it to him.

"Slow down, just your heart is gurgling it's why you're feeling short of breath and like you need the inhaler more," Grace answered, she knew what the technical term was but it was early and they all needed sleep. "Come on, lets get you back to bed. And you into bed with me,"

Derek took Theo back down to his room as Grace stuck her head in Liam's room to make sure that her kid brother had gone back to sleep. She sighed when she saw him staring at the ceiling so she flicked the light on, motioned for him to go into Theo's room. Derek raised an eyebrow as he watched the teen sleepily hobbled from one room to the other.

"He's not going to sleep unless he knows Theo's okay. They may as well sleep together tonight," Grace yawned as she watched Theo make his little pillow mountain to sleep on.

"I'll grab your pillow Liam, Theo's going to need all his tonight," Derek said as he stepped over the various items of clothing strewn across the floor wondering how Liam hadn't broken his neck.

"Li, kiddo I want Theo sleeping up right tonight okay? It'll help his breathing," Grace said as Derek tossed her the pillow and she tossed to Liam who caught it and stuck it under his head as Theo half laid down beside him. "Get some sleep you two," Theo and Liam both nodded with Theo moving as close as he possibly could to Liam while still being upright.

"That goes for you too," Derek smiled at her taking her hand and almost dragging her from the room as she flicked the switch off and they left the door open. "Door stays open tonight,"

"Whatever you say capi-tan," Grace mumbled yawning as they headed into what had become their room as Derek had practically moved in.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to you being a doctor," Derek said as they climbed into bed and he pulled her closer to him. "And we are never playing doctor,"

"Glad one of us said it," Grace laughed before resting her head against his chest where they both fell asleep.

In Theo's room, Liam was laying next to the older boy his hand firmly gripping hold of Theo's across his body. Theo had, had to make Liam release his hand several times until he was comfortable as he each time he went to move Liam held tighter until Theo just gave up. Liam mumbled that he didn't like that the older boy wasn't lying flat.

"Upright...I can breathe somewhat," Theo whispered, glancing down to wear Liam's blue eyes were peering up at him.

"What did Grace mean by operate again?" Liam yawned blinking and closing his eyes still not letting go of Theo's hand.

"You know the scar on my chest...how I told you where I got it?" Theo questioned pausing as he waiting for a response from Liam, Liam sleepily nodded his head as Theo closed his eyes. "I got Tara's heart when I was eight, no guarantee that it was going to last for ever,"

"Is that what Grace was talking about?" Liam questioned his eyes still closed as his free hand moved up to Theo's chest where the scar was and ran his finger up it as the two of them fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 09: Brave Heart

**Chapter 09:** _Brave Heart_

Somehow between the 2AM when they had all woken up the first time and 8AM when they'd woken up the final time Theo and Liam had gotten tangled in the blankets. Derek and Grace didn't want to know how that had happened when they walked past the bedroom. Liam blamed Theo and Theo blamed Liam as Liam untangled them before they climbed out of bed.

"You're lucky the schools having free day today," Grace said as the two boys entered the kitchen and she handed Liam a glass of water. "No more for you sweetheart, they may want to run a couple of tests today,"

"I know...can you do that thing where you make my arm water resistant or whatever?" Theo questioned, he wanted to shower before anyone had a chance to use up all the hot water.

"Come here," Grace held her hand out as she dug in the baking drawer for the cling (saran) wrap. "Not the most efficient way but hey it does it's job," she smiled yawning as she triumphantly pulled it out and began wrapping it around his elbow/arm.

"I have to head into the shop this morning to do some paper work but I'll be back in time," Derek said as he had a gulp of the coffee that he'd made. "I only do a couple of days a week at the daycare," he added seeing the super confused look that was forming on Liam's face.

"I still don't believe you do daycare," Liam said as Theo headed back towards the bathroom. "You're too grumpy,"

"You guys send him that way," Grace said with a shrug as she cradled the coffee in her hands before taking a mouthful. "What I'd be grumpy too if I'd had to put up with all of you,"

"Yeah but you're cheerful and totally not him," Liam stated as he pointed at Derek with a smirk on his face.

"Gee thanks," Derek rolled his eyes having more coffee before he started to make some toast to eat on his way out.

Grace laughed, before hearing another crash coming from the bathroom. Derek's eyes went wide and he raced down to the bathroom, Grace made Liam stay where he was. Liam glared at her he wanted to know what was going on and no one was telling him.

"Grace, what the fuck is going on?" Liam questioned, as he watched her start to walk down the hall way. "Grace?"

"Theo's hearts failing. Not the whole thing...just a part of it," Grace said before she disappeared into the bathroom and saw Derek holding Theo up.

"Maybe I shouldn't head to work today?" Derek said as Grace wrapped a towel around Theo and then took him into her arms his body feeling heavy as he took laboured breaths.

"Der, go. I'll call Melissa and ask her to come by and give me a hand," Grace leaned Theo against the counter steadying him as Derek handed her another towel. "You my dear are going to stay where I can see you today,"

"You don't have work today?" Theo questioned, once he'd managed to catch his breath as Grace dried his head off.

"Not today, part of the deal Der and I made a long time ago," Grace smiled at him pulling him into her arms as Derek went to get dressed. "The deal was whenever you had any doctors shit scheduled I'd go too, that's why I've been at every appointment,"

"And she's the last resort if they can't get a hold of me," Derek said as he walked back passed the bathroom this time full dressed. "I'll be back around one,"

Derek headed out the door and Grace lead Theo back into his room allowing him to get dressed while she went back to the kitchen to see what Liam was up to. She left Theo's door open so that she could hear if anything happened. Liam looked at Grace and yawned he half wanted to crawl back into bed but at the same time he wanted to hold Theo.

"Go on have a shower and we'll change the brace to the hard one," Grace said as she watched Liam sleepily put his cup on the counter. "You can chill with Theo afterwards," Grace motioned towards the bathroom before walking around the counter and making another cup of coffee while she checked her messages.

"Hey Gracie?" Liam called from his bedroom where he'd taken off the soft fabric split and was struggling to get the every day brace on.

"Yeah kiddo?" Grace called back as she started to walk down the hall towards Liam's room.

"Need help," Liam said the second she turned up at his bedroom door, Grace rolled her eyes at the dopey look that he was giving her.

"I know, it will get easier on you once you get more movement," Grace said as she fixed up the brace securing it on his leg before she helped him stand up. "Hey Theo, you good in there?" she questioned, semi loudly as she stuck her head out the door and saw his open with him sitting on the bed.

"Yeah..." Theo trailed off he'd had the same issue as Liam and was having difficulty putting the splint back on his arm.

"Come on you pair, lounge room and I'll fix your splint," Grace smiled, ushering Liam down the hall way as Theo came out of his room holding both his arm and the splint.

Grace did up Theo's splint while the two of them fought over what to watch on Netflix for a few hours. While they were fighting they got messages from Scott and Stiles saying that everyone was meeting at Scott's house that night for pizza and movies. Scott saying that he didn't think it was fair that they'd used Grace's house. Liam sent Mason a message asking if his bestfriend could hang with him that afternoon as Grace had to work, and Derek and Theo had an appointment to go to.

"Hey Mase, he's in the lounge room sulking," Grace laughed pointing towards the lounge as she opened the door and was faced with Mason. "Corey working today?"

"Hey Grace, yeah he picked up an extra shift at the hospital," Mason answered as he walked in and have her a quick hug before heading into the lounge.

"We'll be back in a couple of hours," Grace said as Theo left the bathroom and headed over to her as Derek pulled up out the front of the house. "Just don't cause any trouble please," Grace added as she and Theo walked out the door shutting it behind them.

"You ready?" Derek questioned, climbing out and standing beside the car as they walked towards him.

"Not really," Theo muttered, Derek walked from the side of the car that he was standing and pulled his little brother into a hug. "Kind of scared actually," he mumbled into the hug.

"You know, it's okay to be scared," Derek said looking down at him as he pulled away from him.

"Come on you pair, Theo you sit up front with Der," Grace said motioning for them to get in before she spoke again. "If we don't leave now we'll be late,"

Derek nodded agreeing that they'd be late so the three of them got in the car and Derek drove them to the hospital. Once they got to the hospital they headed to the cardiology ward where they met with Doctor Young. Theo spent the majority of the time not listening to him as he didn't want to know.

"Mister Raeken, are you listening?" Doctor Young questioned, noticing the distant looking on Theo's face.

Theo blinked a couple of times before he nodded. "Sorry,"

"It's okay, as I was saying. Doctor Dunbar was correct in her diagnosis last night," Doctor Young said, having conferred with Grace when they entered the room. "The gurgling or crackling sound is a sign that you're going to need a replacement valve soon,"

"What does that mean?" Theo questioned looking between Derek and Grace as his eyes landed on Doctor young before settling on his lap.

"Theo, it's okay," Grace put her hand on his shoulder as she looked at Doctor Young and then Derek. Even Derek had a perplexed look on his face.

"It means that your heart is failing, not the whole heart. What we're going to do is go in and have a look, and replace the valves with artificial valves," Doctor Young said, Theo turned to face Grace as his face paled and he almost jumped out of the chair. Grace moved quickly and grabbed hold of Theo pulling him towards her.

"Shh, come here," Grace soothed as Derek listened to Doctor Young talking, the next thing they knew they were scheduling a surgery for the following day.

When they got back to the house Theo headed straight down the hall to his room, bypassing Liam's calls of is everything okay. Grace followed him while Derek joined Liam and Mason in the living room. Liam wanted to follow Theo but was held back by Derek telling him that Theo needed time.

"Sweetheart, come here," Grace held her arms out to Theo as she sat on the bed beside him. Theo shook his head but sat up and scooted towards her anyway. "Want to talk about it?"

"Why's it decided now?" Theo mumbled as Grace wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug which ended with him resting his head on her shoulder.

"I don't know, some hearts don't last as long as what yours has," Grace said, she didn't want to add that some last twice as long.

"I'm a failure," Theo's voice was almost inaudible as he mumbled into Grace's shoulder. "I'm not good..."

"Theo, sweetheart you're perfect. Never think that you're not," Grace kissed the top of his head as she hugged him tighter. "I'll go make you something to eat,"

"I'm...not gonna go to Scott's tonight," Theo said glancing at Grace as they both heard Liam's hobbling down the hall followed by Derek's swearing.

"You can still have a normal life," Grace motioned for Liam to join them in the room, so he did hobbling his way in and sitting next to Theo. "I have to go into work tonight for the graveyard shift, but you can both call me or Derek at any time,"

In the living room Derek was talking with Mason, who was slightly surprised by his friends actions especially how close it seemed that Theo and Liam had gotten. Derek just laughed saying that it was bound to happen sooner or later due. That night Scott allowed Liam and Theo to have the lounge figuring it was easier than the any of the other chairs for them to use. Scott and Allison took the floor in front of the lounge, with Isaac sitting curled up in the single seater. Mason and Corey were on the floor in front of him with Stiles and Lydia on the love seat.

"I know...I've had like two surgeries in as many months...but..." Theo started to say trailing off as he couldn't quite find the words to tell them that he was going into hospital for longer this time.

"Dude, it's alright," Scott said as his hand found its way behind him to grab hold of Theo's in a comforting manor.

"No...I'm having open heart surgery..." Theo mumbled it was almost inaudible but Scott caught what he said and turned around to face him. "They found some stuff going wrong today,"

"When?" this time it was Isaac who spoke as Lydia had firmly clamped her hand of Stiles' mouth to stop him from saying anything.

"Tomorrow after lunch," Theo answered as Liam tugged him closer to him so that he could hug him and rest his chin on his shoulder. "Why?"

"So that we know when we can ask when is a good time to see you," Lydia said, with a smile as she turned to face him before looking at Stiles and speaking again. "I'll take my hand off, on the condition that you don't say anything stupid," Stiles nodded underneath her hand.

"You won't be able...at least not straight away," Theo said as he started to get stressed, which caused his breathing to get heavier. Liam fumbled in Theo's pocked to find his inhaler, quickly putting it in his hand when he did.

"What? Why not?" Now Stiles had a question, that Theo thought the answer to should be obvious.

"His immune system will be really weak," Allison said turning around and looking at Theo, before she stood up and offered him a hand.

Theo took Allison's hand as she helped him up, while Liam stayed where he was not sure what Allison was planning on doing with Theo. Allison lead Theo into the kitchen and sat him at the counter before grabbing him a glass of water. Theo smiled at Allison before he used his inhaler and pulled out his phone.

"Want me to call Derek?" Allison questioned, Theo shook his head as he had a mouthful of water. "Grace?" Theo nodded, as he unlocked his phone and handed it to Allison. Allison scrolled through Theo's contacts until she got to Grace's number and hit the call button.

'Theo?' Grace answered she was on a break in the cafeteria so she had her phone on her.

"Hey Grace, it's Ally," Allison said, watching carefully as Theo tried to get his breathing to even out again.

'Allison, is everything okay?' Grace questioned, glancing around the cafeteria and noticing that Melissa had just entered.

"Theo's not doing to crash hot, he was just telling us that he has to have surgery...and started what looked like a mini-panic attack," Allison said glancing at Theo as she spoke before she moved around to stand beside him. "What do you want me to do?"

'Calm down, just sit with him. If his breathing doesn't even out in the next hour bring him into the hospital, I'm working till 5AM,' Grace answered, she hoped that Allison would be able to calm him down. 'Oh and Allison, can you keep an eye on Liam so he doesn't freak out?'

"Yeah, Scott and Isaac are keeping an on eye Liam now. I'm sitting in the kitchen with Theo," Allison answered before she held the phone to Theo's ear.

'Theo, try and relax sweetheart,' Grace said taking a deep breath as Melissa walked over to her. 'I have to go but, Allison's going to stay with you,'

"I'm trying," Theo muttered, as he felt Allison's hand resting on his back.


	10. Chapter 10: Surgery

**Chapter 10:** _Surgery_

Around Midnight Theo's breathing had gotten to a point where it was ragged so Allison made the decision that she and Isaac would take him to the hospital. Scott and Stiles took Liam home, telling Derek what Allison and Isaac had done. Liam was protesting the entire way, so much so that Scott stayed while Stiles went back to pick up Lydia to take her home.

"Hi Melissa, is Grace around?" Allison asked as she walked up to the nurses station and saw Melissa behind the desk.

"Hi Allison, she is. Can I help?" Melissa replied, peering around Allison and seeing Isaac standing with Theo leaning against him. "Bring Theo into the exam room and I'll find Grace," Melissa walked around the desk while Allison went back to Isaac and helped Theo.

"Thank you," Allison smiled, Isaac stayed quiet he never quite new what to say and he didn't like hospitals all that much either and from the look that Theo was giving them he didn't either.

"Theo, I'll find Grace for you, okay?" Melissa said as Theo sat on the bed and started swinging his legs back and forth until Allison sat beside him and put an arm around his shoulder. Melissa let the room, and a few minutes later Grace walked through the doors.

"Grace," Theo mumbled the second that she entered the room, Allison sat rubbing his back as it had helped him somewhat earlier.

"Hey sweetheart, what happened?" Grace asked, nodding to Allison that it was okay to keep rubbing his back as it seemed to be calming him down. Grace took her stethoscope from around her neck and put it against his chest. "Allison, thanks for bringing him," Grace smiled at her as she listened to Theo's breathing.

"I was telling them about having to have surgery..." Theo started to say as his breathing sped up again, he didn't know why it was making him as nervous and scared as it was.

"Shh, it's okay to be scared," Grace said putting the stethoscope down and making a quick note about his breathing before she picked them up again and listened to his heart. "Allison, did you and Isaac want to head home. I'll keep Theo here until my shift ends,"

"We can take him home if you want?" Allison suggested, Grace glanced at her Theo as she listened to Allison.

Theo shook his head, he wasn't ready for another car ride just yet so both Allison and Isaac instead offered to stay and keep him company. Grace nodded, telling them to make sure they stayed out of the way before she lead them into her office. David wasn't due in until 9AM so they could rest in there.

Back at Grace's, Liam was being told that he had to go to bed and that he'd be able to see Theo in the morning. Grace had ended up calling Liam, from her her office phone just so that Theo could talk to him briefly before napping. Melissa checked on Theo before she finished her shift, and by then it was time for Grace's shift to end.

Grace quietly opened the door to the office, grimacing as it squeaked – the door really needed to be oiled but neither her not David had said anything. Isaac was sitting at one end of the sofa, with Theo resting against him while Allison was curled up at the opposite end. Isaac was the first one to open his eyes, rubbing them once he saw that Grace was there.

"Come on you three, time to go home," Grace said gently tapping Allison on the shoulder before she moved to Theo. "Thanks for staying with Theo,"

"No problem," Allison yawned sitting up as Theo slowly woke up and almost yelped in pain.

"Sleep wonky?" Isaac asked, helping Theo to sit up more before they were both able to get up off the couch.

"Slightly...I didn't hurt you did I?" Theo replied quietly as he and Isaac stood up with Isaac helping to steady him before Grace hugged him.

Isaac shook his head before answering him. "Nah, I'm good," Isaac answered, running a hand through his hair before he spoke again. "We'll probably see you in a few days,"

"I'll let you know when you can see him," Grace smiled, before she lead the three teenagers from the room and out the hospital doors. "You two go home and get some sleep, Ally I talked to your dad and told him you were here with Theo last night,"

"Thank you," Allison smiled, at her she hadn't even thought about calling her father after they had taken Theo into the hospital.

Eight hours later and Grace was taking Theo back to Beacon Hills Memorial while Derek took Liam back to his parents before heading to the hospital to meet up with Grace and Theo. Derek also had to make a side-trip to the mechanic's as Aiden and Ethan had run into an issue. Derek grumbled something in coherently to the twins as he picked up his phone and dialled Grace.

"Hey Grace, I'm running late..." Derek said the second that Grace answered.

'Der, where the hell are you?' Grace questioned as she and Theo arrived in the hospital car park.

"At the shop, the twins ran into an issue," Derek answered, shooting a glare towards Aiden and Ethan who shrunk back into the corner.

'Here, you can tell him yourself,' Grace said putting Derek on speaker phone as they sat in the car, Theo's head leaning against the window. "Theo, Der has something to say," Theo raised his eyebrow at Grace, wondering if he was the reason neither of them had moved yet.

"T...I'm sorry, I know I said I'd be there..." Derek started to say but was cut off Theo grumbling at him.

'But you're running late, that's why you got Grace to take me,' Theo grumbled, he knew that Derek was trying but that didn't make it any better that he hadn't been there for the last two surgeries he'd had.

"I'll be there in forty-five," Derek said, he hated listening to Theo grumbling, that kid could make anyone feel guilty.

'His surgery is scheduled for five, they want to run a few more tests first,' Grace said, glancing at Theo before taking his hand and squeezing it. 'Der, just hurry up and get here before then,'

Grace sighed hanging up the phone with Derek before she and Theo went inside, Grace fixing up the paperwork work after it was discovered that she was indeed listed on Theo's papers. Once Theo was settled in the room they called up Laura so that Theo could talk to her.

"Hey sweetie, Cora and I are coming over in a few days," Laura said the second that she picked up after seeing Theo's name flashing at her.

'Hey Lore...who told you?' Theo questioned, looking at Grace and raising his eyebrow at her as she shook her head.

"Der called me last night," Laura said before she yelled at Cora to stop scaring the dog.

'When did you get a dog?' Theo asked, his breath hitching as he spoke.

"That was going to be a surprise..." Laura laughed, as Cora raced over to her and decided to hang off her shoulder.

"Hey Theo! Lore and I are coming so I can help," Cora grinned, she wanted to help like she had when they were kids. "And because we miss you guys,"

Theo smiled at Grace before he yawned, he wanted more sleep but knew he had to get more tests done. After Laura, Cora and Theo had finished talking, Theo had an influx of different doctors talking to him telling him what was going to happen during the surgery. At some point before the anaesthetist arrived, Derek turned up and had Theo swatting at him.

"Yeah, he's not impressed with you," Grace said as Theo pouted at her and then glared at Derek. "I'm not either to be honest with you,"

"I'm sorry okay? It took longer than expected," Derek said as Theo continued to glare at him. "It won't happen again,"

"It better not Der," Grace said stepping back as the anaesthetist walked in, she motioned for Derek to do the same before she noticed that Theo was starting to freak out again.

"Grace do you mind?" the anaesthetist questioned, Grace nodded and walked back to Theo taking his hand in hers.

"Sweetheart, you need to relax it's okay," Grace said before leaning down and whispering in his ear. "My dad and Doctor Young are the best ones qualified," Theo let out a whimper pouting before he relaxed and felt himself drifting off.

Five hours later and Theo was being wheeled out of surgery and into the ICU ward, with Grace and Derek following close behind. Neither was telling Liam about it until they'd seen Theo for themselves, they wanted to make sure that he was in the clear. Derek listened to what Doctor Young had to say, well he half listened while Grace took a couple of notes down. Theo was in the ICU until late in the afternoon, before he was moved into a private room.

When they finally let Liam go to the hospital to see him, he stopped short of the doorway as he didn't know what to do or what to expect when he walked into the room. Grace wrapped an arm around him from behind as she lead him into the room. Derek was quietly talking with him to keep him calm. Once they were inside the room, Liam desperately wanted to back out.

"Liam it's okay, do you want me to tell you what every tube is?" Grace asked, as she took Liam's hand and lead him over to where Derek was.

"Not really...but yes..." Liam mumbled looking at all the tubes that Theo was hooked up to.

"The one in his nose is a stomach tube, he's got a catheter in his bladder, chest tubes, an arterial line and IV tubes," Grace said pointing as she said each one, but not going into detail as she could already tell he was grossed out. "Some will get taken out soon,"

"It's okay Li," Theo mumbled, half drowsily as he looked at Derek who nodded and stood up letting Liam sit where he had been. "Don't get used to it," he smirked, he only vaguely remembered from when he was little how long he'd been in the hospital for.

"How longs he going to be in here for?" Liam asked, sitting down and then turning to face Grace who was talking quietly with Derek. "Gracie?"

"Up to a week, maybe a little a longer depending on how his body handles the operation," Grace answered, walking over to Theo and kissing the top of his head. "I'm not your doctor, but I'll keep checking on you,"

"What did they do? I know you told me it was artificial but what does that even mean?" Liam asked, as Grace smiled at Theo and returned her attention to Liam.

Grace explained about what it meant with Theo having artificial valves instead of having human ones, and that having human graft meant that it had to be a match and they would have had to wait for one to come available. The whole conversation left Liam confused and Theo tired and wanting to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11: Recovery Begins at Home

**Chapter 11:** _Recovery Begins at Home._

Theo was in the hospital for a week, with no complications – Liam visited the first three days before getting a cold and being banned from seeing him. Liam was grumpy that he couldn't visit him, he'd even been banned from staying at Grace's house. Derek and Theo had become almost permanent fixtures there since Grace had been back and Cora and Laura were staying in Derek's loft.

"Hey Grace!" Cora called knocking the front door of the house as she and Laura arrived. "Are you home?"

"Doors open, we're in the kitchen," Grace called back as Theo sat on one of the stools and leant against the wall.

"Where's my baby bro?" Laura asked, as they walked down the hall to the kitchen. Theo mumbled a 'where do you think I am?' Laura grinned and headed over to him dropping her bag on the stool beside him as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey Grace," Cora grinned as she lead the small keeshond puppy towards the kitchen. "Don't worry he's toilet trained and he's like six months old now,"

"Hey Cora, Hey Lore," Grace smiled at the two of them as Cora hugged her tightly not letting go of the lead.

"What's his name?" Theo questioned, as Laura continued to hug him before Cora let go of the lead.

"Oscar," Cora grinned before she told the dog to sit and rewarded it with a pat on the head. "Did you and Der finally get your act together?"

"Maybe..." Grace smiled at her, Theo rolled his eyes but didn't move from the stool. "And our brothers may have finally cottoned on,"

"It took you that long?" Cora raised her eyebrow looking at Theo before she practically leapt over the counter to hug him.

"What? They were subtle...and we both thought there could have been other Derek and Grace's," Theo said with a slight shrug as he returned the hugs.

"There was photos of Liam and Me in random ass places, same with you and Derek..Hell I know for a fact that Derek had one of me and him in the Loft for years," Grace laughed, remembering seeing the photo on one of Derek's bookshelves and one in the kitchen on the fridge.

Theo looked at Grace and raised an eyebrow as he saw Cora start laughing, Cora remembered the photo that she was talking about and where it was sitting on the fridge. Grace looked on her fridge to see if she had the same one and smirked pulling it off and putting it on to the counter. Laura laughed picking up the photo, she remembered taking it the day that Grace and Derek graduated, Theo had been in hospital and Liam had been at Mason's.

"You were in hospital with mom and dad, so I'd taken Cora with me it was graduation," Laura said, turning the photo over to reveal – 'Gracie & Der by Lore'.

"And Liam was at Mason's, and dad was working...that was their first fight that year," Grace said, remembering that they fought because they were both meant to go had even organised to both go and then only Jenna had gone. "I remember yelling at Cora for ruining the first photo as she'd jumped Derek's back,"

"Hey! I wanted in on the photo I was only a kid...I was only eight!" Cora exclaimed letting of Theo and pouting at Grace and Laura.

"Wait a minute, that's why Der was wearing the suit that day?" Theo raised his eyebrow looking at Grace and Laura.

"Yeah, trust me he wanted out of it the second that he put it on," Grace laughed remembering just how uncomfortable Derek had been in the slacks and button up all day. "You're ready to lie down again aren't you?"

"Yeah, but the lounge sounds good and I want to talk to Li," Theo nodded as he slowly got up off the stool he'd been sitting on.

"Cora, take the dog out the back he's not staying inside," Grace said putting the kettle on again to reboil the water.

Theo slowly made his way onto the lounge, forgetting that he'd left his phone on the charger that morning. The second he sat down and went to pull his phone from his picket where it usually sat he swore causing Grace, Laura and Cora to look at him. Theo grinned innocently at them and mentioned that his phone was in his room and he couldn't be bothered to get up and get it.

"Which room is yours?" Cora asked after letting Oscar into the backyard with a bowl of water.

"Door at the end of the hall is mine, Liam's is on the left and Theo's is directly opposite it on the right," Grace said as she finished making coffee, with Laura taking two cups and herself taking the other two.

"Where's Liam?" Laura asked as she handed the weakest cup of coffee to Theo and sat down beside him. "And where's Der?"

"Liam's at home, he's banned from staying here until he's over the flu, and Der's at work," Grace answered, taking a mouth of coffee as Cora yelled something about not being able find Theo's phone.

"Where is your phone?" Cora called sticking her head out of the room and looking down the hall to the living room.

"Try under the bed near the bedside table...I think I knocked it off during the night," Theo answered, remembering having a nightmare and thrashing about until Derek had climbed into the bed with him to calm him down.

"Of course," Cora laughed pulling her head back into the room and looking under the bed successfully finding the phone. "Found it! You've got two missed calls," Cora said holding the phone as it rang again.

"Give me!" Theo held out his hand as Cora slowly made her way back to he lounge on purpose. "Cora!" Theo whined he just wanted his phone.

"Core just give him his phone, he'll keep whining until you do you know that," Laura laughed as they heard the familiar sound of Derek's Camaro pulling into the drive.

Theo snatched his phone from Cora the second that she was in reaching distance and also pulled her on to the lounge with him. Grace and Laura rolled their eyes and Derek walked into the house swearing that Ethan and Aiden could look after things themselves. Grace looked up watching to see what Derek would do, while Laura simply waved at her little brother.

"Ethan, you know how to fix the alternator," Derek sighed before hanging up and looking at Grace with an 'I need something more than just a kiss' look.

"What happened?" Grace questioned, motioning for him to join her on the couch as she made room for him.

"Stiles brought his Jeep in, completely dead. Ethan and Aiden are fixing it, while Stiles impatiently watches them," Derek answered, walking around the larger couch and sitting beside Grace on the smaller one. "Hey Lore, Hey Cora,"

"Hey little brother," Laura smirked watching as Derek manoeuvred himself to be sitting on the lounge and Grace sitting on his lap. "You ever going to stop working at the day care place and just focus on the mechanics?"

"Thinking about it," Derek answered wrapping his arms around Grace tightly and kissing her before he looked at Theo. "You okay Theo?"

"Want Liam," Theo mumbled sending a text to Liam at the same time.

"He'll be able to come back next week sweetheart," Grace smiled at him, before relaxing completely into Derek's arm before she spoke again. "I've got the graveyard shift tonight,"

"Really?" Cora questioned, almost excitedly as she looked between her older siblings before they heard the dog barking in the backyard.

"What was that?" Derek raised his eyebrow looking at Grace, Cora, Laura and Theo.

"Your sisters bought Theo a dog," Grace said shooting a small glare at Laura who smiled innocently at her.

"You guys do know that I have no room at the Loft right?" Derek questioned, as he stuck his chin over Grace's shoulder and looked at the girls again.

"We know...but we also know that you and Theo practically live here now," Laura grinned, as Theo put his head on Cora's shoulder and almost instantly fell asleep. "How much sleep does the baby get?"

"Not much at the moment," Derek answered, remembering walking past Theo's room the night before and hearing him talking to Liam and Isaac. "You, you go nap," Derek whispered kissing the side of Grace's head before pushing her off his lap.

Grace protested before ultimately heading down the hallway allowing the siblings to catch up before she heard Derek swearing that Cora wasn't allowed to sleep on Theo. Apparently Cora had missed Theo a lot and wanted to sleep on his shoulder. Laura rolled her eyes and said just let them be even though Theo was clearly uncomfortable with his older sister on his arm.


	12. Chapter 12: Nachos for Lunch

**Chapter 12:** _Nachos For Lunch_

Four days later and Theo was sitting out in the back yard with Isaac, Liam and Cora and the puppy, Oscar. Liam couldn't believe that Cora and Laura had gotten Theo a puppy without telling Derek about it. Derek and Grace were both at work and Laura had decided to tag along with Grace to see what the emergency room was like compared to where you she had previously worked.

"Where's Grace and Derek today?" Isaac questioned, looking to Theo and Liam as Cora started playing with the puppy who was happily running the length of the back yard.

"Work, Grace started at six I think she finishes at like two and Derek'll be back at four," Theo said, he'd nearly memorised Grace's schedule in the few months that she'd been home.

"How have you memorised Grace's schedule?" Liam raised his eyebrow looking at Theo who just shrugged and pulled him towards him. "Derek's I can understand finally...but Gracie's,"

"I know Grace's," Cora laughed, she may have stolen her phone one day to find out.

"How?" Theo tilted his head to look at his sister as Isaac shook his head at the three of them. "I know it cause Derek and I live here,"

"I may have stolen her phone one day," Cora grinned innocently, that was the Cora that Isaac had met.

"Cora!" Theo laughed, he knew that she had done it, she'd done it when they were sixteen years old too.

"What? You would have to done it too," Cora stuck her tongue out at him as Oscar jumped into Isaac's lap and started to lick him.

Theo looked at Liam who started wiggling his finger at the older boy in a motion for him to move towards him to sit with him. Theo rolled his eyes and moved to join Liam on the outdoor sofa. Cora and Isaac laughed before Isaac tossed the ball again for Oscar. When Grace got home just after two like Theo had said, they didn't realise they'd been outside for over four hours so they were a little on the hungry side.

"Okay how long have you lot been outside? There's only the breakfast dishes in the sink," Grace said standing in the doorway and startling the teenagers.

"When did you get home?" Liam questioned, he'd almost fallen off the chair when he'd heard her voice, the only reason he was still on it was because Theo had grabbed his arm.

"About two minutes ago, come inside and Lore and I'll make lunch," Grace laughed, walking over over to Liam and pulling him up off the lounge. "And then we're heading to the pool, and yes Theo you're coming too you can watch with me,"

"How come he can only watch?" Liam questioned, as he made his way inside being followed by Isaac, Cora, Theo and Grace.

"He had open heart surgery ten days ago, he can't swim for at least another eleven weeks," Grace said, they all should have known that by now. "Why do you think I'm only now letting the two of you in the water?"

"Oh...right, surgery...wait so if Theo hadn't needed to have the surgery he'd be swimming with us?" Liam questioned, Theo shook his head he'd three surgeries in the space of twelve weeks.

"Yes, both he and Isaac would be able to, just being careful," Grace said, Theo just didn't like swimming until everything was completely healed. "I wouldn't be taking you if dad and I didn't think you were ready, plus we talked with the physiotherapist,"

Laura grinned at the teenagers as she leant against the counter before looking to Grace who nodded at her. It was slightly scary that the two women would communicate without speaking, much like when Grace and Derek did. Laura pulled out the ingredients for Nachos from the fridge while Grace pulled them out of the pantry.

"Who's up for nachos?" Laura questioned, she knew that Cora loved them, they had them at least once a week and she wasn't sure the last time that Theo had, had them.

"What sort of nachos are we talking?" Liam asked, setting himself atone of the stools as Theo sat beside him and Grace entered the kitchen.

"Chicken and pork, the best kind obviously," Laura answered, Liam raised his eyebrow at her he'd had them once before when Grace had made them. "Don't give me that look, Grace told me you've had them,"

"When?" Liam questioned, he didn't remember ever having had them before.

"Like a month ago," Grace shrugged, as the two women started making lunch. Isaac and Cora joining the two boys at the counter. "Kiddo do you know just how much Theo missed you in the last week?"

"Did not!" Theo muttered, his cheeks blushing causing Isaac and Grace to grin they knew.

"If it helps any he missed you too," Isaac said, he was almost certain that neither boy knew how the other felt.

Cora looked at both Theo and Liam's faces before she burst out laughing, she couldn't help it. She recognised the look on her brothers face, and the look on the Liam's face said it all. Isaac joined Cora in the laughing before stopping when Theo hit him in the shoulder.

"Fuck, Theo!" Isaac grumbled, Grace just laughed watching as Theo did the same thing to Cora.

"Okay, enough with the hitting or you get no lunch," Laura said, putting her foot down as she continued chopping the garlic, onion and various other things to go into the nachos.

"Isaac, how's your shoulder?" Grace questioned, walking around the counter after tipping the chips into the serving dish. "Isaac?"

"Still hurts from time to time, but kills right now," Isaac answered, glaring at Theo as he spoke while Grace had him lift up shirt so she could have a look.

"It's alright, little bruised but that looks like its from sleeping on a weird angle," Grace said before pulling Isaac's shirt back down and grabbing an icepack from the freezer before tossing it to him. "Put this on it for a half hour,"

"Thanks," Isaac smiled, gratefully taking the icepack and putting it on his shoulder where the stitches had been.

Liam and Theo exchanged looks before Grace made the two of them sitting at the dining table instead of the counter. Once they were at the table they sat as close as Grace would allow them to sit, Isaac and Cora sat next to one another while Grace and Laura finished getting the Nachos ready and sat them on the table before joining them.

"So Cora, any boys or girls?" Grace questioned, a smirk playing on her face as she looked at her and grabbed some nachos shoving it in her mouth. Cora went wide eyed and stared at Grace, before putting her head down and grabbing some nachos.

"Know anyone for me?" Laura questioned, picking up her glass of wine and having a sip. "Cora and I are thinking about moving back...we haven't told Der yet,"

"There's Deputy Parrish..." Theo said almost quietly, he knew that the Deputy had become friends with both Grace and Derek after what had happened with Gabe.

"Good choice, Stiles can introduce her at the station tomorrow," Grace smiled, Theo muttered that it was a bad idea he didn't want to go to the station. "I know sweetheart, you don't want to but it has to happen,"

"What's tomorrow?" Laura raised her eyebrow looking at her baby brother as she spoke and then looking at Liam and Grace.

"Court case starts," Theo mumbled, as Liam put an arm around him and pulled him close, almost pulling him from the seat.

"Oh sweetheart, come here," Laura stood up and walked around the table and unwrapped Liam's arms from around Theo.

Theo stood up and found himself being wrapped in Laura's arms. Laura and Cora didn't know every detail about Gabe. Grace looked at Theo and Laura as Derek walked into the house and quickly motioned for him to follow her down to the bedroom.

"What's up?" Derek questioned, pulling her into his arms after dropping his bag beside the bedroom door and pushing it shut.

"The case against Gabe starts tomorrow," Grace said, wrapping her arms around Derek and resting her head on his shoulder. "That's what you just walked in on Theo telling Laura,"

"Ah, Theo didn't exactly tell Cora anything about Gabe," Derek told her manoeuvring them to the bed and sitting them both down.

"I know, we'll work it out," Grace said still resting her head on Derek's shoulder before she collapsed on the bed. "We're taking them to pool soon,"

"Who's this we business?" Derek questioned, falling back onto the bed and staring at her. "I didn't think Theo could swim yet,"

"All of us, and Theo and I are sitting on the side watching," Grace smiled leaning over and kissing the top of his nose. "He can't swim till at least October,"

Derek and Grace lay on the bed until Laura was knocking on the door telling them that they had a group of teenage visitors. Derek and Grace exchanged looks before they heard the various voices of the teenagers from Theo and Liam's years. Laura was a little confused as to why there was so many, as far as she knew Theo didn't have that many friends.

"Gracie...Der...why did a gaggle of teenagers just turn up?" Laura questioned, knocking on the bedroom door and not bothering to wait for an answer before opening it.

"Lore!" Grace exclaimed grabbing a pillow and tossing it at her. "Probably because they boys have friends? Aiden and Ethan...the twins took it upon themselves to be Isaac, Theo and Liam's bodyguards,"

"The identical twins?" Laura raised her eyebrow at Grace and Derek who both nodded.

"They work for me at the garage," Derek added, which just left Laura with more questions.

"Wait you said bodyguards? Why do they need bodyguards?"


	13. Chapter 13: Freaking me Out

**Chapter 13:** _Freaking Me Out_

"Wait you said bodyguards? Why do they need bodyguards?"

Derek and Grace exchanged looked before they even contemplated on answering Laura. Grace looked at Derek as if to say you can be the one to tell her, Derek scowled as Grace simply smiled at him sitting up. Laura looked between Grace and Derek opting to throw the pillow at Derek as Grace stood up going to leave the room.

"Sit back down," Laura blocked the door way causing Grace to glare at her. "What, I want to hear it from both of you. Why do our brothers need bodyguards?"

"Around two weeks ago, Isaac, Theo and Liam were starting physio a guy that killed Isaac's father but it couldn't be proved...attacked them on their way," Derek started with saying as Laura sat cross-legged on the floor.

"You let them get attacked?" Laura questioned incredulously as she looked between Derek and Grace.

"We did not let them get attacked. They were on the way, he was following Isaac and felt the need to throw slurs and attack them. None of them were in any shape, to fight back," Grace said, stating the obvious with the fact that all three teens had, had surgery.

"Aiden and Ethan were on their way to work, stopped when they saw what was happening and stopped the kid from doing any more damage," Derek explained, running a hand through his hair as he spoke. "They just decided to take it upon themselves to look out for them,"

"So you're telling me that two boys that work for you decided that they'd look out for our little brother and her little brother?" Laura wasn't sure that she was buying what they were telling her.

"Yes, and I'm sure they'll be more than happy to tell the over protective big sister the same thing," Derek smirked, Grace elbowed him in the stomach before she stood up.

"They've all been waiting to see Theo, Isaac's the only one who has been over consistently the past week," Grace said before she managed to squeeze past Laura and into the living room. "Hey kids, dare I ask why you all decided to turn up?"

"Because we love you?" Mason grinned innocently standing up and walking around the couch to wrap his arms around Grace in a hug.

"Right..So it's not because its the first time in two weeks that you're all not contagious or anything like that," Grace rolled her eyes returning the hug as Laura and Derek decided to joining them.

Scott and Stiles exchanged grins before nodding they couldn't help it they all did things together and they needed something to do. Liam and Theo looked at Grace as if to say it wasn't their idea that their friends had turned up. Isaac shrugged he didn't know why they turned up, all he'd told them was that he was planning on seeing Theo.

"Isaac's idea!" Stiles said pointing to the curly haired teen who glared at him.

"Stiles, Isaac's been here since like nine this morning," Theo said standing up for the taller teen as Liam pulled him closer to him.

"Fine...it was...it was Scott's idea!" Stiles tried putting the blame on his bestfriend which just caused Grace to roll her eyes at him.

"Stiles, in the short time I've known you, you're the impulsive little shit," Grace said causing Stiles to gasp and everyone else to laugh.

"What can I say?" Stiles shrugged, looking to Scott as if to say 'help me out here buddy?'.

"You're on your own Stiles," Scott answered back his arm wrapping firmly around Allison's shoulder as they sat together.

"We were just about to get ready to head to the pool if you wanted to join...so long as there's no rough housing," Derek said, Grace raised her eyebrow causing Derek to shrug at her.

"Der since when are you against rough-housing?" Laura questioned, she remembered plenty of times where Derek would chase Cora and Theo around the house and then be tackled to the ground by the younger two.

"Since there's three teenagers recovering from being injured," Derek replied as though he was stating the obvious as he looked at Laura who raised her eyebrow wondering which of the teens was the third person that Derek was talking about.

Isaac caught the look that Laura was giving Derek and elbowed Erica who wrapped her arms almost protectively around Isaac and pulled him close. Grace rolled her eyes at Laura and motioned with her head towards Isaac. Theo wasn't sure about the aspect of going to the pool and sitting on the chairs, if he was just going to be sitting couldn't he stay home?

"If you're coming everyone go grab your things and meet us at the community pool in say half an hour?" Grace suggested, from where she was standing with Mason still hugging her. "Mase, I take it you're coming but you have no plans of getting your swimmers?"

"Yeah...Not in the mood to swim, but I'll keep Theo company," Mason smiled, Corey raised his eyebrow at Mason before Mason spoke again. "And Corey will too,"

"Of course," Grace laughed, pulling away from Mason and heading into the kitchen while hearing Derek telling everyone to get a move on.

"Hey Grace, how many cars are we taking?" Derek questioned, following her into the kitchen leaving the teenagers to be interrogated by Laura as they made their way out the door.

"Mine and yours? Lore and Core can take yours?" Grace shrugged she didn't really care how many cars they took.

"Okay then, I think Isaac's coming with us," Derek added, a hand running over face as he opened the fridge to get something to drink.

"Figured it'd either be with us or Boyd and Erica," Grace smiled grabbing two glasses from from the cupboard and setting them on the counter.

In the living room, Liam was sitting with Theo almost curled up to him as everyone started to move. Laura thought that it was too cute not to take a photo of, and the second that she had Mason asked her to air-drop it to him. Apparently a photo of Theo and Liam was grounds for black-mail.

"Don't! He'll use that for eternity!" Liam exclaimed as he watched Laura and mason's interaction.

"I will not!" Mason grinned, Corey just shook his head and kissed his boyfriend to get his attention.

"We'll meet you at the pool..." Corey smiled, pulling Mason up at the same time. "Come on Mase,"

"Everyone else take the hint go and we'll meet you there," Laura said before she found Cora collapsing in a heap on top of her.

Slowly but surely everyone left with in five minutes leaving Derek and Grace with Laura, Cora, Theo, Liam and Isaac. Derek and Grace reluctantly left the kitchen, why they didn't just send Laura and Cora with everyone they didn't know. Grace looked at Liam wondering why he wasn't wearing the brace still.

"Okay Li, where is it?" Grace stood in front of Liam with her hands on hips as Derek stood with Cora wrapping her arms around him.

"Where's what?" Liam replied, looking at Theo as he spoke even though they both knew what she was talking about.

"Liam," Grace sighed the tone in her voice was clearly annoyed and aggravated. "You have three different braces you could be wearing, now go grab one of them or I'll get Cora to go in your room,"

"Fine...wait Cora?" Liam grinned innocently at the older girl who raised her eyebrow at him. "Help?"

"Dude, just get Isaac to get one? You've got one that's made of wetsuit material right?" Theo said he hadn't moved his head from Liam's shoulder as he spoke. Liam thought for a second, he couldn't remember what ones he had.

"Yeah, there's one made of neoprene should be on top of his dresser," Grace said rolling her eyes at Liam who grinned innocently before Isaac disappeared down the hall and grabbed the leg brace.

When Isaac reappeared with the brace in question he tossed it to Grace who quickly put it on Liam's leg before making him get up and go get his swimmers and his metal brace for after. Liam made his way down to his room and decided to change into his board shorts while he was in there to save the trouble when they got to the pool. Theo made his way to the front door as when Liam returned they were leaving for the pool. Theo, Liam and Isaac sat in the back of Grace's car while Laura and Cora took Derek's car. Derek telling them that if anything happened to his baby that he would not be impressed at all.

Half an hour later and they had all met at the pool with Grace and Theo sitting on the edge of the pool while everyone else swam. Though Isaac and Liam were more hovering around the edge of the pool. Aiden and Ethan didn't stray too far away from Isaac, Liam and Theo while Cora got to know Allison, Lydia, Malia, Erica and Kira. Scott, Stiles, Boyd and Derek ended up having a water fight. Corey and Mason stayed true to Mason's word and sat with Grace and Theo on the edge of the pool while Laura read on one of the pool chairs.


	14. Chapter 14: Pool Antics

**Chapter 14:** _Pool Antics_

As Theo sat with Grace, Mason and Corey he learnt that Liam was lonely and bored whenever he wasn't around Theo. From watching everyone swimming and having fun Theo determined that Stiles had not only a crush on Lydia but an underlying one on Derek. Stiles crush on Lydia had gone on for as long as he could remember.

"You know...I think Stiles likes Der," Theo muttered, Grace looked at Theo and then towards Derek and Stiles.

"I know," Grace said pausing before she clarified with what she meant. "Stiles has had according to Derek a crush on him for the last three years,"

"Wait, so Derek knows about it?" Theo raised his eyebrow looking at Grace and then at Derek and Stiles.

"Yeah, he knows. He's not the first teenage boy to have a crush on him," Grace laughed, this time looking at Derek watching as he pushed Stiles off into the water. "You probably don't remember this but when you were like fourteen, I heard a couple of your friends talking about him,"

"No fair! Grace was distracting!" Stiles exclaimed, Derek only laughed harder at the teenager as he fell backwards into the water off Boyd's shoulders.

"Hey, you're the one interested in Derek's sex life," Boyd shrugged, ducking under the water as Stiles moved to splash him.

"It was meant to be a secret Scotty!" Stiles grumbled throwing his arms around his best-friends neck.

"Not exactly a secret when you get hard whenever you see me," Derek smirked before treading water and making his way over to Grace grabbing hold of her hand.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Stiles questioned, looking at Derek and then at Grace and Theo as he spoke his arms still wrapped around Scott's neck.

"Because it was more fun seeing you squirm?" Derek raised his eyebrow as he pulled Grace into the water and pushed her under before she pulled him under with her.

Theo wiggled his way back from the water to avoid being splashed too much, as much as he wanted to swim he didn't want to spend more time in the hospital than what was necessary. Liam raised his eyebrow at him when he saw what he was doing. It seemed as though only Laura knew why Theo was moving. Laura dropped her book onto the chair beside her and stood up before walking over and crouching behind Theo putting her hand on his shoulder.

"You okay kiddo?" Laura questioned, leaning slightly over his shoulder causing him to jump.

"Yeah...just trying to avoid that water..." Theo answered, taking a breath to calm himself down. "Don't do that Lore,"

"Sorry T," Laura sighed, kissing the side of his head before she went back to her book. Laura and Theo weren't as close as what she would have liked but that didn't stop the caring. "I can't help it, I am your sister after all,"

"I know, I'm just jumpy..." Theo said tilting his head towards his sister and then at Isaac who had somehow climbed out of the pool and was sitting beside him.

"Relax kiddo," Laura smiled, before burying her head in the book again.

"Lore," Grace smiled at the older woman as she climbed out of the pool and motioned for her to toss her the towel.

"What? I said I was sorry," sometimes Laura hated that Grace was a doctor but they were still close as could be.

Grace shook her head grabbing the towel as Laura threw it to her so that she could dry off. Derek rolled his eyes at Laura, she knew exactly how fragile Theo could be at times. After fifteen minutes everyone had climbed out of the pool and were lounging around on the chairs. Liam was complaining that his leg hurt and that he was going to die.

"That's it! I'm going to die!" Liam exclaimed dramatically as he threw his arms backwards narrowly missing Isaac and Theo.

"Liam!" Grace scolded as she and Derek pulled the two teenagers out of the way. "You're fine," Derek rolled his eyes and held onto Theo who was still trying to regain his balance.

"My leg feels like it's going to fall off!" Liam grumbled as Ethan moved from where he'd been sitting and offered to help him to the sun-lounge.

"You are way too dramatic kiddo," Grace said shaking her head as she watched Ethan helping him to the sun-lounge. "I'll check your knee in a minute,"

"You okay Theo?" Derek asked, still holding onto the younger man.

"Yeah, he just startled me that's all," Theo answered as he regained his footing and glared at Liam.

"Sorry! My bad...I didn't realise you were that close," Liam mumbled looking at Theo as he spoke and then at Mason who shook his head laughing.

"You knew how close they were," Mason said in between breaths if laughter. "You just suck at judgement of space,"

"And yet he's an excellent lacrosse player how does that even work?" Scott raises his eyebrow as he grabbed his towel and started to dry off.

"He's a weirdo, that's all there is to it," Grace grinned as her phone started to ring causing both her and Derek to sigh.

"I resent that!" Liam grumbled watching as Grace picked up her phone and walked away from the group. Derek followed close behind her, wanting to know if she was going to have to go back into work.

Grace held her phone in her hands staring at it, almost willing it to stop ringing. Derek rolled his eyes shaking his head as she hit the call button. Grace nodded and listened to the person on the other end of the phone, nearly dropping it in the process. Derek grabbed hold of her to stop her from falling while Theo, Liam, Laura and Cora exchanged a concerned look.

"We have to go now...All of us," Grace said as she handed her phone to Derek who looked at the last caller ID.

"What did Parrish want?" Derek questioned putting an arm around her and pulling her close.

"There's been some kind of accident," Grace mumbled into Derek's shoulder, she'd half listened to what Parrish was telling her.

"Grace?" Liam looked over at Derek and Grace and moved to stand up with Ethan's help.

"Go put some dry clothes on," Derek motioned for them all to go and change, while he sat Grace down. "Gracie, what exactly did Parrish say?"

"Just that there was an accident at the hospital...Dad's there, Melissa, the Sheriff...even Deucalion, he just said that we needed to get there or at least I did," Grace rambled before Derek pulled her close again and then looked up to see Scott and Stiles standing in front of them.

"What about our parents?" Scott and Stiles questioned at the same time, Stiles starting to bounce on his heels.

"I don't know...Give Boyd your keys Stiles, let him drive," Derek told them, he knew what it was like when parents were in danger. "Lydia, can you take Isaac, Ethan and Aiden?" Lydia nodded and watched as Stiles reluctantly handed his keys to his Jeep over to Boyd.

"We'll meet you there,"


	15. Chapter 15: Better Days

**A/N:** _Thanks for reading. Sorry it's taking so long to update. There's more coming soon!_

* * *

 **Chapter 15:** _Better Days_

"We'll meet you there," Grace looked at the group who reluctantly moved, after being shooed. "Der, can the three of you go with your sisters?"

"Yeah," Derek tossed Grace his keys, before following his sisters with Theo and Liam close behind him. "Give me your keys,"

"What's going on?" Theo questioned, looking at Derek and then at Grace as he spoke.

"I don't know okay. All I know is that I'm needed," Grace answered, as she ran a hand over her face. "Just try and keep them all in the waiting room?"

"I can try, but they're teenagers," Derek told her, wrapping an arm around her quickly before they all headed to the cars.

Grace pulled out of the parking lot in Derek's car first, before the others followed. Grace tapped her fingers impatiently against the steering wheel of Derek's car. By the time they made it to the hospital Grace was being pulled towards the Emergency Surgery section by one of the ER nurses.

"Wait, tell me what's going on. What happened?" Grace questioned, pulling her arm away from the ER nurse as her father appeared in the door way. "Dad?"

"Grace, this way," David led his daughter back down the hall towards another room. "No one is entirely sure what happened. It happened at the school," David spoke quickly, Grace raised her eyebrow at her father that didn't help anything.

"Okay...start from the top. What happened at the school?" Grace asked looking at her father and waiting for him to say something anything. "Dad?" Grace crossed her arms as she waited for him to speak. "Where's mom?"

"In surgery, the same with the Sheriff and Melissa," David answered looking at his daughter who's arms were still folded across her chest. "The others parents are being checked for minor injuries,"

"Doctors Geyer and Dunbar to level one surgery," Grace and David were called over the hospital loudspeaker.

In the ER waiting room, all the teenagers were sitting nervously with Derek and Laura. Though the Hale's didn't have anyone in the hospital, they were there for their friends. Theo and Liam were sitting close to one another, with Theo resting his head against Liam's shoulder while the younger teen bounced nervously. Scott was sitting Stiles both of them wanting to know what was happening to their respective parents. Allison was the first one to see her father walking out of one of the rooms with a bandage around his wrist.

After a few hours Grace and David both emerged from surgery with the news that everyone's parents would be fine. They would have to ask the Sheriff about what had happened. Grace walked straight out and Derek, finding herself being pulled into his arms while David walked over to Liam and sat down beside the teenager putting an arm around his shoulder.

"Your mother will be okay. All of them will be," David said as Liam put his head on his shoulder while Theo took hold of his hand and squeezed it gently.

"I thought doing surgery on the three of them was hard enough," Grace mumbled into Derek's ear as he kept his arms firmly around her.

"They're alive Gracie and that's what matters," Derek said as he kissed her temple and pulled her closer again. It took only took a matter of seconds before Liam was moving awkwardly from beside his father to sitting himself on his sister's lap.

"Kiddo, you're too big for this," Grace muttered, but wrapped her arms around Liam and let him rest against her while Theo sat beside Derek.

"Nuh uh," Liam muttered, turning his head so that his forehead was resting against Grace's and his nose was touching hers.

"Yes you are Li," Grace smiled at him, leaning back and letting him near curl up the best that he could. "I'm going to need to check your knee soon,"

"No," Liam pouted, Grace rolled her eyes he knew exactly what his sister had to do it was her job after all.

"Liam," Grace sighed, kissing the side of the teenagers head as she looked to Derek. "How about we get everyone home? They can stay with us the night,"

"Take them home, I'll call you if anything happens,"

David nodded before Grace and Derek were getting everyone on there feet and letting them see their parents before taking them home. Allison and Isaac left with Argent, with Allison driving cautiously. They managed to get everyone into the cars and headed straight back to Grace's house, where Laura, Grace and Derek set about making make-shift beds.

Once they were all inside, Theo and Liam headed into Liam's bedroom with Liam hobbling slightly from all the activity that he'd done. Theo stopping once when he started to get a little short on breath. Mason and Corey took the lounge, Cora and Laura took Theo's bedroom, while Aiden and Ethan opted for the floor. Scott and Stiles took up the single sofas while Lydia, Erica and Boyd took up the futon.

"Grace, sit down they'll be okay," Derek said after they were both in pyjama's, Laura had gone to get pizza's after setting up the beds. "They've claimed were they're sleeping for the night,"

"I know...I can't help but worry," Grace replied sitting down beside Derek and having him wrap his arms around her. "Cora's feeding Oscar, she said she'd do it until they were ready,"

"I heard him barking excitedly," Derek laughed, as Cora walked back inside and headed for the kitchen grabbing a stack of plates and cups.

"Can't we just forgo dinner tonight?" Grace yawned throwing herself backwards onto the bed and pulling Derek back with her.

"You and I, yes but the others no," Derek answered, rolling to his side and staring Grace in the eyes and they listened to the teenagers starting to bicker. "Or we go help Lore with the serving the food?"

Grace made a protesting sound as Derek kissed her before the two of them stood up and headed back to the others. Theo and Liam had changed into their pyjamas and were sitting on the lounge with Mason and Corey. Cora was sitting with Isaac and Lydia, while Aiden, Ethan, Stiles and Scott crammed into the single sofas. They were bickering over what to watch on Netflix.

"Okay, can we not do the fighting tonight?" Grace yawned, looking at Theo and Liam who had their heads resting on each other. "Theo, Liam are you two okay?" Liam nodded while Theo shook his head. "Theo?"

"Theo, what is it?" Derek was crouching in front of his younger brother while Liam moved slightly so that he wasn't squashing Theo.

"Don't know..." Theo wheezed as Derek helped him to his feet.

"Grace?" Derek looked to her, she nodded and motioned for them to follow her down to Liam's room. "Everyone stay here," Liam nodded as did the others, only Cora and Laura moved to follow only to be glared at by Derek. "I'm serious,"

"He's our brother too!" Laura exclaimed only for Grace to yell this time.

"I don't give a rats ass. Stay out there," Grace called as she closed Liam's bedroom door and had Derek get Theo sitting down. "Derek can you into the bedroom and grab my stethoscope?"

Derek nodded and quickly darted out of Liam's room and into theirs grabbing the stethoscope from the chest of drawers and going back to the room. Grace was sitting with Theo trying to calm him from having a panic attack. Derek handed Grace the stethoscope and watched as she put it to his chest.

"Theo, I just want you to relax and try and take a deep breath for me," Grace said as she put on the stethoscope before putting it to Theo's chest while putting one hand behind his back. "Now again," Theo tried doing what he was told but was having trouble.

"Can't..." Theo mumbled, closing his eyes as tears threatened to fall down.

"Hey, it's okay," Derek spoke quietly to him as he sat on the bed beside him. "Grace maybe try something else?"

"I am, help him to lie down I want to check on his heart," Grace said watching as Derek helped him to lie down before he moved out of the way. "Okay, sweetheart just try and relax again for me," Grace listened to his heart for a minute and determined that there wasn't anything too drastic wrong.

"Grace?" Derek questioned, watching as Grace put the stethoscope around her neck and carefully pulled Theo into her arms.

"His pain medication needs to be changed, and possibly the medication for his heart too," Grace answered, as Theo clung to her when his breathing quickened up. "Shh, you're alright. We can go and see Doctor Young in the morning, for now take the meds you have okay?" Theo nodded as Derek disappeared from the room heading to the kitchen where all the medication was kept.

"Here you go," Derek said with a glass of water and the medication in hand and gave them to Theo as he walked in and sat beside him.

"Thanks," Theo mumbled taking them from Derek and then swallowing the pills and water. "I'm gonna stay in here,"

"Get some sleep, I'll check on both you and Liam later," Grace smiled at him before kissing the top of his head. Theo nodded and laid down, pulling Liam's comforter up as Grace moved and left the room with Derek leaving the door open a crack.

Everyone was watching as Derek and Grace left Liam's room. Liam trying to jump up from the lounge but failing and falling back on top of Mason and Corey who yelped. Laura sighed and helped the teenager up off of his friends before Liam made a hobbling bee-line for his bedroom. Grace shook her head at Laura who had moved to follow him, Derek headed towards her and grabbed Laura by the arm dragging her into the kitchen.

"Li, be gentle with Theo tonight okay?" Grace said as Liam hobbled past her and into his bedroom nodding. "I'm serious Liam,"

"I know Gracie, I'll be careful," Liam muttered going to close the door only to have Grace stop him.

"Not tonight, leave it open so I can check on you," Grace told him, Liam muttered that he wasn't a baby but ultimately understood why she was doing it.

In the kitchen Derek was telling Laura what Grace had determined about Theo. Laura was happy that they were going to eventually have a doctor in the family when Derek got the guts to propose to her. In the living room, they had settled on watching Back to the Future, much to the protest of Stiles who wanted them to watch Star Wars.


End file.
